The Gryffindor Five
by Danu40k
Summary: The Ministry set comes bck from an apocalyptic future to set things right and have some fun while they are at it
1. Chapter 1

**The Gryffindor Five**

 **Prolog**

 **By Danu40k**

This story was originally written just after book 7 came out, I have cleaned it up a bit and while the Prolog is off I think the rest is good though in need of a good Beta since it is self betaed

Hopefully FFN won't take out my paragraphs like it has Starwalker

This story is finished

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry has written an account of his past.

 **June 4** **th** **1998:**

Voldemort and his forces attack Graduation bent on killing Dumbledore

Snape kills Dumbledore

We escape and are driven out of the country to the US

 **July 1998:**

We are introduced to the US Government

The Government refuses to get involved overtly but will help

This is to include intelligence from people they will place in the field

Introduces us to a group of Hit Wizards for training

One of the things they are trained in is a new Martial Arts form called Parkour

This is one of the most flexible forms out there since, like Jeet-Kun-Do, it takes what is needed from other forms

 **December 1999:**

Sneak back into the country

Update intelligence

Plan

 **December 31** **st** **1999/January 1** **st** **2000:**

Lightning raid on Riddle Manor

Killing all Death Eaters in residence and destroying the Manor

 **January 2000 - July 2010**

Continue Gorilla Raids against Voldemort

Escalating into all out warfare as the Muggle Government finally discovers the Wizarding World

Witch Hunts begin again

Spreading to other countries despite Government attempts to stop it

One by one, we fall

I am finally captured

 **July - October 31** **st** **2010:**

Tortured

Refuse to confess

Have, however, learned to _Spirit Walk_ \- Leave my body

It is through this, that I am able to survive and not break

I am visited by Abby, an Angel

She showed me how the war will end

Voldemort gains control, spreading terror throughout Europe.

After Voldemort and his people gain control of Nuclear Weapons, starting WW III

She tells me, that the Universe runs on balance

Balance between Chaos and Order

Balance between the so called good and the so called evil

Voldemort has won, in a way, this world

Balance must be kept

So she has been granted the power to send us to an alternate Earth to fight again

All our memories intact to insure the battle

We shall have natural Occlumency to prevent someone from finding out our secrets

But they should beware, even with this help; Voldemort could still win if they aren't vigilant and careful

They could be captured by the so called good if found to have foreknowledge

Used until they were no longer useful then taken care of

They will be granted a few wishes, use them well for they will not get another chance

After a long talk my wish (es) are granted

On Halloween, I was publicly executed


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gryffindor Five**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter one**

 **By danu40k**

In the Chamber of Secrets; In front of a giant stone face; Sat Harry Potter; The slayer of the basilisk

 _He felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning._

" _So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry…She bought you twelve years of borrowed time…but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must…"_

 _If this is dying, thought Harry, it's not so bad._

 _Even the pain was leaving him_ … (Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling)

Fawkes was too late. Harry was dead. Tom Riddle laughed as he gained even more strength from the slowly dying Ginny. As he was making plans on just what he was going to do, he heard a gasp of air coming from the boy.

"What?" A bewildered Riddle asked.

Harry sat up.

"No!" A shocked Riddle cried out.

Harry looked around, and remembering this place, looked over and saw not only Ginny but a young Riddle as well.

Harry called out to Fawkes, "get me the diary!"

In a flush of wings, Fawkes dropped the diary in Harry's lap. Harry then looks at Riddle. "Your turn"

Harry plunges the basilisk fang into the diary.

 _There was a long, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, steaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, Screaming and flailing and then -_

 _He had gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence_. (Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling)

Harry went over to Ginny as she sat up with a gasp. She looked at Harry. Then at herself. "It worked!"

Harry hugged her. "I take it you came back with me?" He asked. She hugged him harder then drew back. "What now?"

Harry sighed, "We get to Ron before he kills Lockhart." Fawkes stared at them. "Sorry Fawkes," Harry said, bowing to her. "Thank you for your help." Harry went over to the Basilisk and pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of its mouth. Then walked over to where the Sorting Hat lay.

Placing the sword back into the hat, Harry handed it to Fawkes. "Take this back to the Headmaster for us will you? Tell him what happened if you can. Tell him we'll be in the hospital wing to make sure Ginny and I are ok. He can meet us there if he wants to, or we can go to his office. Whichever would be more convenient to him?" Fawkes looked at him questioningly. "Don't worry, we'll get out ok. We have to meet up with Ron and Lockhart first though." Fawkes gave an affirmative warble and left in a flash of flames.

As they were going through the tunnel, they heard Ron yelling at Lockhart. "NO I **DO NOT** LIVE HERE!" Harry grabs Ron and gives him a big hug. "Welcome back brother." Ron hugs him back.

"Was it real?" Ron asks.

"It was real mate." Harry replied.

"What now?" Ginny and Ron ask.

Harry sighs. "Now? Now, we head to the Hospital wing and get checked out, then onto the Headmaster's Office. From there, I don't know."

Harry straightens up. "But first we have to get out of here." So saying, he taps his wand against one of the stones. In Parseltongue, he states " _Open_." The stones reconfigured themselves into stairs leading up to the entrance of the Chamber. After everyone was on the stairs, Harry told the stairs to move up.

The stairs slowly moved up to the top of the entrance in Myrtle's Bathroom.

There they met Neville. Who had been waiting on them since his own "awakening", with Dumbledore coming into the bathroom followed by Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny!" Cried out Mrs. Weasley as she ran to hug her daughter. Then quickly pushed her forward so the she could look at her. Checking her over for any marks or bruises. Finding none, she then grabbed Ron. After checking Ron out, she turned to Harry. "I'm ok. Not my blood." He told her hoping to stem what he knew was coming. It happened anyway. As she quickly patted him down, rubbing the blood off in several places.

"The hospital wing for all of you. Come along" So saying, she began to herd them out the bathroom door and through the hallway.

Neville grabbed Harry as he passed him, "I'm glad everyone made it back." Harry knew he wasn't just talking about the Chamber.

Once in the hospital wing they were each placed behind a curtain with Madam Pomfrey going to each of them. Checking and scanning to make sure they were all right. Forcing the Headmaster to wait.

While Neville was waiting he noticed Hermione was awake. "Hermione! You're awake!" He ran over to her and gave her a hug. He quietly asks her if she remembers Abby. She nods, "So do the others." He quietly tells her so that the others in the room don't over hear, especially Dumbledore. However, it really wasn't necessary since everyone's attention was on Ginny and Harry.

Once Madam Pomfrey was done with Ginny, Dumbledore started to carefully question her. Asking about what she remembered. She in turn gave vague answers since neither she nor her younger self could remember much other than trying to fight Voldemort for control of her body.

After he was done with her, Madam Pomfrey gave her a flask of Dreamless Sleep potion and told her family that she needed the rest. They were welcome to stay as long as they were quiet.

Dumbledore then went over to Harry to question him. Harry answered in halting tones, his voice cracking in several places. At the end of his tale, he handed over the diary. Ron came to stand beside Harry. While everyone listened. Adding in his own comments as needed. When Harry was finished, Ron asked about Lockhart, and if it was possible to go after him for trying to Obliviate them.

Dumbledore looked over at the confused looking Lockhart. "No, I think he is paying for his deeds now. And will be for some time."

Ron looked over at his mother before replying. "Darn."

The door to the infirmary slammed open and in walked Lucius Malfoy; Dobby behind him with a small cleaning cloth.

"Dumbledore, your back; the governors saw fit to get rid of you, yet you returned anyway." Malfoy said.

"Yes after Miss. Weasley was taken I received several owls from them. It seems they think I am the best for the job. It also appears that many of them feared that you would curse their families if they didn't do as you wanted." Dumbledore replied.

Malfoy sneered. "Well, have you caught the culprit?"

"Yes. It was the same one as the last time. It seems that somehow a diary," he held it up, "was given to Miss Weasley. The diary had belonged to a young Voldemort, who had imbued it with a part of his essence. This in turn possessed young Miss Weasley. In fact if it hadn't been for Mr. Potter here things would have turned out much worse. A monster on the loose. Miss Weasley dead. The scandal that she, Arthur Weasley's daughter, had released the monster. Yes it is most fortunate." Dumbledore said serenely.

"Yes. Most fortunate." Malfoy replied through clenched teeth.

"Harry here seems to think you gave Miss Weasley the diary. Is that true?" Dumbledore asked.

Malfoy shot a murderous look at Harry. "When did I do such a foolish thing?" Dobby kept pointedly looking at Harry then at Lucius.

"At Flourish and Blotts; you picked up her Transfiguration book and slipped it inside." Harry told him.

"Prove it." Was Malfoy's reply.

"Oh no one can do that. However I would advise you to make sure none of young Voldemort's other school things get out into the public." Dumbledore told him. The threat, while not spoken, was clear.

With that Mr. Malfoy turned and left the room. Dobby following hurrying in his wake.

Harry, who already had his shoes and socks off, took one of his socks, and taking the diary from Dumbledore, placed the diary into the sock, rushing out after Mr. Malfoy. With Ron, Neville and Hermione soon behind him.

 _He caught up with them at the top of the stairs._

" _Mr. Malfoy," Harry gasped, skidding to a halt, "I've got something for you -"_

 _And he forced the smelly sock into Lucius Malfoy's hand._

" _What the -?"_

 _Mr. Malfoy ripped the sock off of the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously from the ruined book to Harry._

" _You'll meet the same sticky end as your parent's one of these days, Harry Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too."_

 _He turned to go._

" _Come Dobby. I said_ _come_ _."_

 _But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure._

" _Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."_

" _What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"_

" _Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby - Dobby is_ _free_ _."_

 _Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf. Then he lunged at Harry._

" _You've lost me my servant, boy!"_

 _But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"_

 _There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backward. He crashed down the stairs, three times, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long, threatening finger._

" _You shall go now," he said fiercely, pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Harry Potter. You shall go now."_

 _Lucius Malfoy had no choice. With a last, incensed stare at the pair of them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight. (_ _ **Chamber of Secrets by JK Rowling**_ _)_

The others joined Harry in congratulating Dobby on his freedom. While the Headmaster looked on in amusement. Harry bent down and whispered something in Dobby's ear getting an even more excited elf that then popped away.

~ooOoo~

Later, Ron and Harry returned to their Common Room. They were greeted by Neville and Hermione.

"Well? What happened in the Headmaster's office?" Hermione asked with Neville looking expectantly.

"He awarded us Special Services Awards and gave Gryffindor 200 points." replied Ron.

"Nice. We'll definitely beat Slytherin this year." said Hermione. More for the rooms benefit than for her friends.

"We found something out while you were gone. Something you won't like." Hermione said in a quiet voice. "I think it would be a good idea if we went to the Room of Requirement." She continued as she dragged them out the portrait hole.

Once inside the Room, they waited for Hermione to speak. "I found out from Percy that Sirius is dead. He was kissed right after his capture."

Harry sat down hard. "No he can't be. Half the reason I came back was for him."

Ron comforted his friend. "What about Pettigrew?"

"He's dead as well. The twins caught him changing and brought him to their father. He in turn turned him over to the Ministry. When the public found out that they had had an innocent victim _kissed_ , they went nuts. Insisting that this time there was going to be a trial. And if the idiot was guilty THEN he going to be _kissed_. Which he was. The Baghold Ministry fell. The new Minister gave the Black Family compensation. Unfortunately it went to Mrs. Black." They all crowded around Harry. Helping him as he cried.

Later:

Harry finally pulled himself together. "Right." he sighed. "Time to move on. I'll finish mourning later. Right now there is work to be done and this is the perfect place to do it."

"Dobby!" Harry called out.

Dobby appeared in a flash. "The Great Harry Potter summons Dobby?"

"Dobby I have few things to tell you, but first I want to you to come work for me…"

Dobby didn't let Harry finish. "The Great Harry Potter wants Dobby to work for him! Oh…Harry Potter is truly **great**!"

"Harry, Dobby. Just call me Harry." Harry tried to calm the elf down.

"Oh the Great Harry Potter wishes Dobby to use his name! Oh, Dobby is not worthy!" Dobby hugged Harry's leg. The others in the group were snickering into their hands. Harry placed his hands on Dobby's shoulders. "Dobby I need you to calm down, can you do that for me?" Dobby nodded. "A lot of things will have to be a secret. Around Hogwarts, and especially around Dumbledore, you'll have to be quiet about being my House Elf. If the headmaster found out, he would force me to get rid of you. This would put both of our lives in danger. Do you understand?" Dobby nodded quickly.

Harry continued. "Dobby, I need to set some ground rules with you now. If I ever accidentally give you clothes, don't think for a moment that I am getting rid of you. It just means that I want you to do something with them for me. If you aren't sure, just ask. Okay? No more punishing yourself. It makes me feel bad when you do it."

Dobby jumped up and kneeled before Harry. "I will to Harrison James Potter, be true and faithful, and love all which he loves and shun all which he shuns. Nor will I ever with will or action, through word or deed, do anything which is unpleasing to him, on condition that he will hold to me as I shall deserve it, and that he will perform everything as it was in our agreement when I submitted myself to him and chose his will."

Harry returned the oath of fidelity "It is right that those who offer to me unbroken fidelity should be protected by my aid. And since such and such a faithful one of ours, by the favor of Merlin, coming here in our palace with his arms, has seen fit to swear trust and fidelity to us in our hand, therefore we decree and command by the present precept that for the future such and such above mentioned be counted with the number of my household."

Tears flowed down Dobby's face. Harry took out a cloth and gently wiped the tears, causing Dobby to cry harder… Therefore, Harry decided to sit and wait it out.

~ooOoo~

When Dobby had finally calmed down, Harry continued. "Dobby, we are on a quest." Harry swept his arm to encompass the whole group. Dobby's Eyes grew wide. "Our quest has taken us from the future and placed us here where we can hopefully keep Voldemort from regaining not only his body, but his power as well. In our time, Voldemort won against the Magical World and attacked the Muggles in what became a World War. Voldemort received a mighty weapon and unleashed it upon the world, destroying everything (including himself)."

Dobby looked back and forth the from human to human. He knew from his bond with his Master he was being told the truth. However, it was so very difficult to believe.

"We have been given the task to make sure it doesn't happen. And to that end we need your help my friend."

Dobby squared his shoulders back, "Tell Dobby what Dobby does."

"First off, I need you to be my bodyguard. As you know, my relatives are not nice people. I need to keep them under control. I need to be able to move freely. I cannot do that if I am locked up or forced to do massive amounts of chores every day. I also need you to deliver important messages that I cannot send with Hedwig because I cannot allow anyone to read them. Especially the Headmaster. If he finds out my plans or that we are from the future, he will have us locked up for life, and Voldemort will come back into power. Can you do that for us?" Harry finished.

Dobby nodded quickly.

"I need you to always make sure I have enough to eat. That my dress clothes are cleaned and pressed. In addition, to remind me of things I forget. You are going to be more than a House-Elf; you are going to be my Aid-de-Camp, my left hand where the others will be my right. I am going to be relying on you just as much if not more than the others because you can go places we cannot. Can you do that for me my friend?"

Dobby nodded fiercely, his eyes moist, and all but crying in joy. "You can trust Dobby! Dobby does!"

End Chapter One


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gryffindor Five**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Two**

 **By danu40k**

 **Sunday, June 6th 1993:**

After arriving at Number Four Privet Drive, Harry got into the trunk of his uncle's car and began taking his trunk out. Getting it inside, he started to take it upstairs and into his room when his uncle stopped him. "None of that nonsense. You'll put that thing in the cupboard under the stairs, now!"

Harry's answer was a succinct no.

"What do you mean no?" Vernon yelled at him. You will do as you're told do you understand me?"

Harry gave another no.

Vernon was about to backhand Harry when Dobby appeared and sent him crashing into the wall.

"I'd like you to meet my friend Dobby. Dobby is my bodyguard. Dobby is here to take care of me. He will make sure I have enough to eat, have clothing that is clean, and can use the bathroom anytime I want, for as long as I want. Any chores you give me, he will do. If you try to punish me or try to kick me out, I will go to the Wizarding version of Child Protective Services and file a claim."

"They have this nifty little potion that forces you to tell the truth." He continued. "Just think what would come out of your mouth. My living under the stairs until the age of eleven. My cooking and doing chores since I was four. Physical, mental, and emotional abuse ever since you so graciously took me in. The list goes on and on, but I think you get the picture."

Dobby looked fiercer, while the Dursleys looked more and more pale.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have Dobby help me to my room." So saying he had Dobby levitate the trunk up the stairs and into his room.

Once there, Harry had Dobby clean out all of Dudley's stuff. After this, he had Dobby transfigure his bed into a more comfortable one.

Finally, he sent him out to get them dinner. After which they were going to talk about what comes next.

 **Monday, June 7th 1993:**

The next morning, Harry got up early and after a good breakfast, he took a quick shower and dressed in his best school robes.

Together, he and Dobby headed to Gringotts Bank.

Once there, Harry went to the Accounts Department and asked to see his manager.

After proving that he is indeed Harry Potter, they admitted both Dobby and he into the office of Stonefist, Harry's Account Manager.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. What may I help you with today?" Stonefist asked, as he sat down behind his desk.

"I have some information for you, and through you, the Goblins. If I may borrow a pensive;" Harry told him. While Dobby set himself up to take notes.

Stonefist retrieved a pensive used for trials making it impossible for a false memory to be used.

Harry began placing memories into the pensive, taking over twenty minutes to do so which caused Stonefist to wonder what exactly had been placed in there.

"If you will; Dobby you as well, I want you to see why I am doing what I am doing." Harry said after he was finished.

Once they had finished viewing, a shocked Stonefist, along with a sickened Dobby, pulled themselves out of the pensive.

Stonefist immediately asked if he could show this to the Head Goblin since this was way out of his league.

With Harry's approval, Ragnok was sent for.

Once Ragnok arrived, Stonefist had him enter the pensive. He came out sickened and overwhelmed by what he had seen.

"Yes, I can see why you brought this to my attention." Ragnok turned to Harry. "Is this true? Does HE really return? Bringing about the destruction you have shown me?"

Harry nodded, "Pensives don't lie sir. That's why I asked for one, I felt it was better at proving my case than trying to tell you."

Ragnok nodded. "What would you have us do?"

"I need a full accounting of my assets. Including the Black assets since I know Sirius had me on as his heir. If I truly am the Black heir instead of just Sirius' I want you to consolidate all the Black vaults into the main one. Inside Bellatrix's vault, you will find Hufflepuff's Cup. You will also find that it has been cursed. That curse gentlemen, is a Horcrux. Voldemort has laid a portion of his soul in the Cup to allow himself to stay alive. Even now, he is alive, though in ghoul form. I have already killed off two of them. There are five left including the cup. I can get to two of those with your help getting the cup out of Bella's vault. The third one is in Hogwarts and I know where it is, so it is just a matter of getting it. The fourth is at the Gaunt House, which I will need your help in getting since the whole house is covered in curses. Voldemort still has a Horcrux out there in the form of his familiar Nagini. I won't be able to do anything about her until we come across her. I think they are out of the country now. But I'm not sure."

"I need to buy the Riddle estate as well as the Gaunt Properties. Both in Little Hangleton. I need Curse Breakers completely loyal to you. We cannot afford to have this get back to Dumbledore. Not yet.

The Curse Breakers need to go through both residences and clean out any and all cursed objects. In the kitchen of the Gaunt House, they will find a ring under the floorboards. That ring is another Horcrux. It needs to be brought here, so that I can destroy it." They nodded. This they could and would do.

"I need a Curse Breaker to come with me to Grimmauld House. There are several cursed items there including Slytherin's Locket. That Locket is another Horcrux. Again we need to bring it here so that it can be destroyed."

"I need to do the Heir ritual and find out just who I'm related to. I think, if I remember my family history right, and if it is the same here as it was there, then I am related to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

I also need the name of a good law firm. I need them to help draw up contracts, and help with cases against the ministry and Dumbledore."

"I would also like to change my family Crest to represent my new family claims." He handed over a sheet with the new crest on it.

Shield form - with Gold outlining the shield:

On a Red background:

The Black helm facing left

The Swords of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor crossed from top to bottom underneath the helm

Darkwood's Own going from top to bottom in the center underneath the Helm

Outside and around the Shield:

A Blue Cloak with Silver Trim

On the sides of the Shield:

Griffins holding the Shield

On top of the Shield:

A Raven with wings spread

Harry grinned. "Finally I was wondering if you wanted some insider trading since I know some very interesting stocks I would like to buy," Stonefist and Ragnok grinned.

~ooOoo~

After they were through, Harry asked to see his vaults. Starting with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw vaults then onto the Potter Family Vault, then parents vault, finally his trust vault; he would get to the Black vaults after they had seen just where he stood there.

~ooOoo~

In the Gryffindor vault, he found his library and other works. Harry ordered copies made of every book and scroll there. Then he wanted the originals to be preserved with preservations spells and placed in a special preservation vault.

His next step was the Ravenclaw Vault. There, like with Gryffindor, he ordered copies of all the books and scrolls and the preservation of the originals.

In his Family Vault, he finds Darkwood's Own, which he takes down from its resting place. "Hello old friend." He says as he hands it to Dobby to hold for him. He also finds the Head of House Ring and the Heir's Ring. Harry took the Heir's Ring and placed it on his right ring finger, where it sized itself to fit him.

He also finds the Potter Library and Furniture. They had been shrunken and placed in here after the destruction of both Godric's Hollow and the damage done to Potter Manor. He asks that all the books in the library be copied for his own use.

From the furniture he takes a large couch, two recliners, a large table, several chairs, a desk and chair set, and a king size bed complete with the bedding for it.

In his parents vault, he finds a photo album, which he takes so that he can have copies made for his personal use. That way if one is ruined somehow he can always get another copy. He also finds his mother's invention book, which he takes as well. He then looks for and finds his father's school trunk where he finds his father's copy of the Marauder's Map and his journal.

Finally, he looks for and finds his parents portraits waiting to be activated. He has Dobby shrink them so that he can take them with him.

Finally, they hit his trust vault. There he grabbed a bag and filled it with gold. He planned to turn this gold into pounds for his Muggle shopping while he used his key to purchase things in the Diagon Alley

~ooOoo~

With the vaults done, Harry thanks the Goblins for their help and headed out to do some shopping. He first had Dobby take all the things he had removed from the various vaults home.

When Dobby returned, they headed out.

Their first stop was Thompson Trunks. There they purchased several trunks; five, three level trunks for Percy, the Twins, Ron, and Ginny; one, four level trunk for Neville, in addition, two, ten level trunks for himself and Hermione.

His next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

There he bought five new dress robes spelled with comfort spells.

After this he went to the jewelry shop and ordered seven rings charmed so that they automatically size themselves to the owner: A skull wearing a jester's cap with a wand crossed over Gryffindor's sword underneath with the words VINI VIDI RISUS (I CAME, I SAW, I PRANKED in Latin) around the outside of the ring

He then went to a music store and bought:

A Magical Flute; he had been playing off and on since Hagrid gave him a recorder for Christmas in his first year

A Magical Recorder; he had been playing Hagrid's since Christmas his first year

A Magical Guitar; an instrument he wished to learn

Music Books; including how to books for the guitar and blank books for composing

The Astronomy Shop where he bought:

Astronomical Models

1) Perfect moving model of the Galaxy in a large glass ball

2) Miniature model of the solar system contained within a glass dome

Each of the moons glimmer in place around the planets and the fiery sun all of them hanging in the thin air

A Lunascope

A High Powered professional telescope

The Stationary shop where he bought:

Ever-Ready Multi-Color Highlighters

Ever-Ready Pencils for note taking

Parchment

Finally, the shoe shop where he bought Calf High Dragon Hide Boots. Spelled with Comfort Spells

Finally, his shopping done for the day, Harry headed home. Where he set up his trunk

~ooOoo~

That night Harry slept in his bedroom in the new trunk.

 **Tuesday, June 8th 1993:**

The next morning Harry slept in feeling very comfortable. He had Dobby bring him breakfast in bed then had a long hot shower.

After getting dressed in his school clothes, he was ready for his second day of shopping.

Today in Muggle London.

There he went to a large shopping center. Figuring that way he could get everything done at once.

His first stop was a clothing shop where he bought several pairs of jeans, t-shirts, and two pair of dress shoes (one black and one brown)

These he quickly gave Dobby as he ducked into the bathroom and stepped into a stall.

His next stop was a shoe store where he bought a pair of trainers. Instead of carrying them out he decided to break them in by wearing them so he gave Dobby his school shoes when he next popped into the bathroom stall.

His next stop was a men's clothing shop where he bought five sets of dress suits. They would be ready in a week.

He finally stepped into Tabula Rasa. A high-end stationary store.

There he bought; several fountain pens that looked like quills and used ink cartridges. Several boxes of ink cartridges (He special ordered them since he wanted so many).

After again stepping into a men's room stall, he summoned Dobby to take his purchases home.

Harry then decided it was lunchtime and hit the food court. After which, he headed to a music store. There he spent several hours listening to various groups finding his own taste in music tending to run into the sixties through early seventies rock, some new age and classical, some jazz and blues; in addition, some country although he preferred country rock. He also got himself a CD Walkman. He would have fun with it while he was in the Muggle world since it would not work at Hogwarts.

His next stop of the day was Barnes and Noble where he bought; reference books, dictionaries, thesaurus, and reading books where he hit the mystery section, and the science fiction/fantasy section.

After stepping into a dark alley, he summoned Dobby to take his purchases home.

His final stop of the day was a grocery store where he stocked up on things for his kitchen (in his trunk) and grabbed some toiletries.

Again, he went to a deserted corner and summoned Dobby to take him home. He was tired. He did not know that shopping could be so tiring.

After dinner, Harry took a nice long bath in his jetted tub then went to bed.

 **Wednesday, June 9th 1993:**

The next day Harry was up bright and early. Today was another Gringotts day. Today he would find out about his various accounts, and just where he stood money wise. He wanted to get as much done as soon as possible. Before Dumbledore found out, he was out and about.

~ooOoo~

Harry arrived at Gringotts and was promptly escorted to Stonefist's office. There he was given some tea while Dobby set up to record the session as he had done before.

"Congratulation's Mr. Potter; you are indeed the Heir to the Black fortune. We have here your complete accounting including the Black assets. He handed over the files.

"You were correct. Lucius Malfoy has found a way to take over Black Loan and Trust. He had the help of the ministry right after Mrs. Black's death, claiming that since no heirs had stepped forward, then there were obviously no heirs. Therefore his wife, as the last surviving Black, should take it over."

They then spent several hours going over the various holding saving Black Loan and Trust for last.

"I see here that Lucius made several loans both to himself and to his compatriots. All of which there was never even an attempt to pay back." pointed out Harry. "I want it paid back. It is costing me money." Harry continued. "Go over each of these accounts and send out notice that the true heir has returned, and wants payments on each and every loan. Including and especially Malfoy. We also need to make an appointment with Madam Bones. I want to make a two-pronged attack on the Death Eaters. I will give her the information I have on each of the Death Eaters. While she is arresting them, I will confiscate their money. Making it impossible for them to pay bribes to get out; starting with Malfoy."

Stonefist made a note of this. He would have Ragnok summon her for a meeting. She could not ignore a "request" from the Head of Gringotts Bank.

Next, he handed over the Potter account. Where they again spent many hours poring over the accounts, which included the new stocks Harry had had them buy for him.

From there it was the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw accounts. Although there was not much to them, each account had some money in them. However, the biggest thing that they had going for them power wise was the fact that each Founder held ¼ of Hogwarts in ownership, meaning that Harry now owned ½ of Hogwarts and Hogsmead. The Heirs also held seats on the School Board of Governors as well as the Wizengamot. This gave Harry four seats on both boards.

Finally, it was time to go. Harry thanked Stonefist for his help and he asked him to contact him when a meeting with Madam Bones had been arranged.

 **Thursday, June 10th 1993:**

On Thursday, Harry got up, ate breakfast, and then took a shower. Dressing in a dress robe, he had Dobby take him to Gringotts Bank. After arriving at the bank, they were escorted into Ragnok's office. There he found Stonefist and Ragnok waiting for him. Once the pleasantries were over, they got down to business of just what and how much to tell Madam Bones.

It was finally decided that they should tell her everything. They needed her, and the power she had, if they were to succeed. She was also honest and kept confidences well.

That decided they only had to wait for her to arrive for their appointment.

~ooOoo~

When Madam Bones arrived, she found Ragnok and another goblin, as well as a small boy she did not know. After introductions were made, she could not believe that this…child…was Harry Potter. Only his infamous scar could prove it to her.

She sat down with Ragnok telling her that there was much to be discussed. So saying, he brought out a legal pensive, "It would be better to show you." Ragnok said, as he put the pensive in front of her.

She came out of the pensive pale and shaking. She looked at Harry knowing the truth, but needed to ask anyway. "Is it real? Did HE really come back?"

He nodded.

Straitening up, she got control of her emotions. "I take it only those involved know of this?"

Harry nodded again.

"Why tell me?" She asked.

"Basically we need someone with some political power. Preferably in law, and who isn't Dumbledore." He replied.

At her questioning look he added, "Dumbledore always has his own agenda. Personally, I do not trust him to not lock us away or confine us in some way, for our own protection of course."

She sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

With that, they got down to business.

~ooOoo~

His next appointment was with Senior Partners of Cain, Knight, and Taylor. While a fairly new law firm, they were gaining a reputation for fair and honest treatment of not only their clients, but of others as well. They were hard working and had already beaten the ministry several times in misconduct charges; once going up against Dumbledore himself. Horatio Cain and Mac Taylor had both been Aurors before becoming solicitors. And it showed in their work. Alexander Knight had worked construction while putting himself through law school. He excelled in contract and business law. He was also the youngest of the trio.

When they were escorted into the office, they were surprised to see the head of the Goblins there as well as the young man who was, going to hopefully, be their client.

Each gave a toothy grin to Ragnok, showing that they knew and understood Goblin custom. Then Mr. Taylor, the eldest of the trio, held out his hand. "Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Harry shook the man's hand, and motioned them to sit.

Ragnok himself placed the pensive in front of the gentlemen. "It is better to see with one's own eyes than to be told." He stated solemnly.

The men looked at each other, and then went into the pensive.

The men came out shaken. "What do you need us to do?" Horatio asked.

Stonefist handed them the folders they had prepared.

 **Friday, June 11th 1993:**

Today, Harry was able to sleep in a bit. He got up, and after breakfast, took his shower and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. After putting on his trainers, Harry called out to Dobby; letting him know that he was ready to go to Gringotts Bank.

From there Harry, Dobby, Stonefist, and a Goblin Curse Breaker made their way to Grimmauld Place.

There, using Harry's access as the Black Heir, they entered. Only to be attacked by Kreacher. Harry orders the House-Elf to stand down. Kreacher tried to attack again, but found himself obeying the order. Harry then tells him that he is the Black Heir and therefore he worked for him and must obey him. So saying, Harry promptly gave him clothes and told him to leave.

Leaving the Curse Breaker to do his work, Harry led Stonefist into the den. And there, on the fireplace mantel was the Locket.

The Goblins had already retrieved the Ring from the Gaunt residence. This coupled with the Cup, which the Goblins had also removed from the Black vault, meant that they would be destroying three Horcruxes today.

After retrieving the Locket, they toured the House, with Harry telling Stonefist and Dobby exactly what he wanted done in each room after the Curse Breaker was done.

The portraits were to be the first to go; starting with Mrs. Black. Harry wanted them returned to the Black vault. The jewelry and other valuables were to go into the Black vault as well.

Harry also wanted copies made of each and every book and scroll that wasn't cursed. With the originals to be placed in the Black vault.

After the house was cleaned, Harry would be hiring an elf to actually clean the place and repair any and all damage that had been done over the years.

Grimmauld was still a safe place to hold meetings and Harry was determined to make sure it wasn't as gloomy and depressing as it was now when he decided to use it.

~ooOoo~

Back at Gringotts, Harry was led to a small ritual room. Once there Harry summoned Dobby and had him bring him Darkwood's Own.

Dobby quickly returned with the sword and then went into a corner to be out of the way.

Stonefist ordered the cursed items to be brought up and had them placed on the table.

Once the other Goblin had left, Stonefist closed and sealed the room.

Harry placed, first the Locket in front of him, and then swung down with his sword. There was a loud shriek as the Horcrux was destroyed, leaving the Locket in pieces.

He did the same with the Cup, lamenting the loss of such a historical object.

Finally he destroyed the Ring. Ragnok took a trunk out and placed the pieces into it, and sealed it tight.

He then opened the door and they headed down to the cursed object vault, where he placed the trunk.

Harry bid him goodbye and headed home.

 **Saturday, June 12th 1993:**

The next day dawned with a visit from Dumbledore. Harry immediately ordered Dobby to go get Stonefist and his solicitors.

Dumbledore was unhappy with the Dursleys, and Harry, for going out to London and back.

As the discussion became heated, Stonefist arrived… Then Mac Taylor, Horatio Cain, and Alexander Knight, arrived.

Dumbledore was surprised when he was told that Harry had taken on his heir's responsibilities and now knew of the transgressions, he himself, and through others, had perpetrated against him.

After much discussion, it was decided that if Dumbledore did not want all of this information getting out, he would do nothing to stop Harry.

He was the boy's headmaster now, nothing more, nothing less. As such he had no control over what Harry did outside of the school.

After everything calmed down and Dumbledore had gone, Stonefist and Harry's solicitors turned their attention to the Dursleys. They showed proof positive that they were being paid a good sum of money for taking care of Harry. None of which went into his care. In fact the money seemed to go to save Dudley from the authorities, Dudley's toys and computers, their various vacations, and the expensive new cars they bought every other year. There was a word for this and it was embezzlement. If the Dursleys did not want this to become public knowledge, then they would have to return all the money they stole.

The fight over that lasted until Taylor announced that he was going to the Wizarding Law Enforcement office to file charges.

This shut them up.

There was soon a contract made up and signed by all parties stating that the Dursleys would pay 500 pounds a month to Harry until the debt was paid off. That all the money that they had been receiving would be stopped until Harry was paid in full.

The fact that Harry would be a grown man and living on his own by that time did not matter.

~ooOoo~

Since Stonefist was already there, they headed to Potter Manor, after sending Dobby to get the Dwarven Construction Manager.

Once there, they found the place sealed up. Harry went to the gates. On either side of the gate was a griffin. Harry carefully cut his palm and placed it on the mouth of the right sided griffin. The wards examined him, and then opened up to receive him and his visitors.

Inside they found the Manor damaged in areas. Harry's family had put up quite a fight before succumbing to the Death Eaters. His father had done a good job of cleaning and sealing the Manor up and now it was time to fix things and bring the place back to life.

They went through the manor room by room making a list of what needed to be fixed. Harry insisted that power and phone lines also were to be brought in. He wished to upgrade the entire manor.

He made plans with Dobby on just how to train House-Elves to use the new technology.

~ooOoo~

Once they were done, they bid each other goodbye with Stonefist heading back to Gringotts, and the Dwarf back to his office to make up the plans for the Manor. While Harry and Dobby headed to Flourish and Blotts.

Harry began raiding the store section by section. Some books he just bought for himself. Some for himself and Hermione. Others for the group at large.

Once done there, he hit the furniture store. He needed to furnish the trunks.

Finally it was time to go home. He had another busy day planned for tomorrow. Then he was going to take the time off.

 **Sunday, June 13th 1993:**

Harry got up and after a good breakfast and shower; he headed off the Gringotts. There he would meet up with Stonefist and the Dwarven Manager again. From there they would head on to Darkwood.

As before, Harry had to open the wards. This time by walking up the path through the woods towards the house. As he walked towards the house, Harry felt the wards wrap themselves around him. He felt them give a sigh of contentment that he was there. When he mentioned that he was going to bring the area back to its former glory, he felt elation.

At the turn of the century, the family had split their time between the manor and Darkwood. Spending equal amounts of time between the two. However Grindelwald put an end to that. Too many of the family had been killed during the war. So the family closed up Darkwood and decided to just stay at the manor.

As with Potter Manor, they went from room to room deciding on exactly what they needed to do, to return it to its former glory.

Again Harry wanted to put in power and phone lines. However he was told that, as with Hogwarts, there was too much ambient magic here. It would fry anything electrical.

Stonefist then told Harry that there were companies in the US and Japan that sold electronic items that were designed to work in magical and Muggle environments. He asked if Harry wanted to get in touch with them. Harry agreed, stating that he wanted to talk with representatives from each of the companies. He wanted to get the best product for his money.

 **Monday, June 14th 1993:**

Today was going to be an easy day. Harry had a warder coming in to test and place new wards in. Since the copies from the vaults had come in, Harry ordered Dobby to work on organizing and putting away each book and scroll. Once he was through with Harry's, he was to do the other trunks as well.

Until it was time to greet the Warder, Harry decided to read a bit. So grabbing a book - his mother's invention book - Harry sat down to read.

The Goblin Warder arrived promptly at 2pm, and both of them went over the wards. Harry ended up even more disappointed in Dumbledore. Turns out that the so called Blood Wards didn't exist. Or if they had, they no longer were there. So this was their number one priority.

The rest of the day was spent upgrading the wards and in some cases totally redoing the wards. First around the house, then around the neighborhood.

The wards were such, that was protection against apparition, port-key, anyone meaning to do harm, fire, water damage, and pests.

It was finally a place of safety it was supposed to have been all this time. Especially now that the Dursleys had been put in their place.

 **Tuesday, June 15th1993:**

Finally, his day off was here. Harry slept in. Dobby made him breakfast in bed. After which, Harry took a nice long bath; taking his book in with him. After this, he got dressed in his jeans and a t-shirt. He only had one appointment today, and it was going to be fun one.

Harry packed his backpack with his swimsuit and towel and headed off to the spa, where he spent the day being spoiled rotten.

End Chapter Two


	4. Chapter 4

**The Gryffindor Five**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Three**

 **By danu40k**

 **Wednesday, June 16** **th** **1993:**

Harry and Horatio walked into Ragnok's office to find Madam Bones there. She had several files with her and had been going over some papers with Ragnok.

After the greetings and pleasantries were through, they got down to business. "Harry, this first set of papers is for you. " She said as she placed them in front of him. "There is an ancient law still on the books that states: _If a male becomes the last surviving Head of Family, and he is least 11 years of age, he must be considered an adult so that he might better serve his family's needs._ " One of the law clerks found it brought it to Madam Bones' attention. She in turn made sure that it was still legally binding.

"All you need to do is sign in the appropriate places and place your seal in others and then I sign. After that you're considered an adult.

Horatio looked over the papers and nodded to Harry. Harry quickly complied. With Madam Bones signing as witness. She then copied them and gave a copy to Harry. "Congratulations on your new status Harry." She said, giving him a handshake. The others followed with their congratulations and handshakes.

"Now that that is over with, we can get down to business. This folder holds all the information we have on your Black Holdings. This," she held up a stack of papers, "is for you to sign to take over the leadership from the Malfoy's. After you sign these we can start to work on the Death Eaters. What you know of each of them, and whether or not they have outstanding loans from the Black's.

Harry signed all the pertinent papers giving him control over the Black Holdings.

"Let's start with Lucius Malfoy." Madam Bones placed the first file down.

"Well I know where he keeps his dark artifacts." Harry stated. She sat up straighter at this. "He keeps them in a hidden room under his office at his house. There is a hidden door under the center of the room."

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"Overheard them talking about it once." She gave a predatory smile at Harry's answer.

"He's also the one who gave Ginny the cursed diary. The one that possessed her and caused her to open the Chamber of Secrets." Harry told them.

"Do tell." She replied.

Stonefist pulled out the Malfoy documents. "He has also been giving himself loans. He now owns Black Loan and Trust over 500 million galleons." He handed over the papers.

It continued like that for several more hours before there was only one file left. Snape's.

"What do we know about him?" asked Horatio.

"You mean besides the fact that he murdered the headmaster?" Harry asked. She nodded.

"He uses Legilimency on the students." Harry said casually.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Madam Bones.

Harry nodded. "He is only supposed to use it on the Slytherins to make sure none of them are going dark. However he uses it on everybody."

"Does Dumbledore know of this?" Asked Madam Bones.

Harry shrugged. "I know he knows about it being used on the Slytherins, I don't know if he knows about it being used on the others. I also know that Dumbledore uses it on everybody as well. That's how he always seems to know what is going on. He tried to use it on me when he tried to get the Dursleys to clamp back down on me." He then went on to tell about what happened at the Dursleys. While Madam Bones seethed.

"Unfortunately we need Dumbledore at Hogwarts right now to keep Riddle and whatever is going to be left of his Death Eaters at bay." Harry continued.

"Until Riddle is truly taken care of we need to leave him be. That doesn't mean that we can't put the fear of God into him though." Madam Bones replied.

"Remember, if you do find Snape guilty, we still will need a potion instructor. Preferably one who actually teaches." Harry told her.

She nodded her understanding.

 **Thursday, June 17** **th** **1993:**

After a shower and getting dressed in casual clothes, Harry had Dobby take him to a Healer that his solicitors had recommended to him. He had had to skip breakfast because several of the tests they had to run required him to have been fasting. This was why he had insisted on a morning appointment.

As soon as he arrived, he was met by Mac. They went and signed in then sat to wait for their turn. Harry was surprised that he hadn't been mugged yet. He had been out and about many times since his arrival yet no one had bothered him. Why?

"That one is easy. You scar isn't as visible. You can't really see it unless you are looking for it even if your bangs aren't covering it up." Mac replied. Harry went over to look in the mirror, and sure enough, his scar seemed to be fading away. ' _Must be a byproduct of me dying_.' He thought to himself.

Just then his name was paged, causing everyone in the room to stare at them and begin whispering.

It was a long and trying day. He had to take virtually every test there was; at least he seemed to think so anyway. What it boiled down to though was that he had been abused and his body showed it. This had included several years nutritional abuse as well since his body showed signs that it had had scurvy and rickets in the recent past.

He had blocks on his magic. And his eyes were really bad.

A block on his magic that was done soon after his birth.

A block on his magic done when he was a child.

A block on his metamorphmagus abilities.

Another block on his magic after his first year at Hogwarts.

It would take at least several days to safely remove the bindings. He would have to be in the hospital so that they could monitor the process to make sure he was all right. Meaning that he would be in the hospital till Sunday afternoon.

Harry was pissed. He told them to go ahead and admit him. Then he told Mac to get a hold of Madam Bones. He needed to talk to them about just what he could do to Dumbledore. The binding when he was a baby was one thing, but the others he had to have done. What if he had done this to other children? Someone like Neville Longbottom. Each child that goes to Hogwarts was going to have to be examined. If necessary he would pay for it.

Harry sighed. While Mac was at it, he needed to reschedule his appointments for the next few days. Make them for next week.

Harry also had to keep Dobby from going to personally see Dumbledore. He, instead, wrote out messages for Ron and Ginny, Hermione, and Neville. Telling them he was going to be in the hospital and why. He also told Neville to come in and get his own check-up just in case someone had tampered with his magic as well. After Dobby was through delivering messages, Harry had other things for him to do. Dobby finally agreed after much cajoling. Harry sighed again. At least he had things where a lot of them could run on their own now. Five of the Horcruxes had been destroyed. The Ministry was going after the Death Eaters. Malfoy had been arrested for having Dark objects. They had arrested several of the main Death Eaters including Snape (Over Dumbledore's objections). Madam Bones had promised that she would question Snape first to keep Dumbledore from having him released before he could be questioned. She would then go after Malfoy.

~ooOoo~

The next morning, the Daily Prophet had headlines blazing.

 _ **Severus Snape Arrested For Mind Rape On The Students Of Hogwarts**_

 _ **And For Being a Death Eater.**_

 _Severus Snape, teacher at the famed school Hogwarts, has been held over for trial on several counts of using Legilimency on the students at Hogwarts. As well as being a Death Eater. It is well known that Dumbledore has vouched for him in the past. And is doing so now. He was questioned about this latest bout of questioning and stated that the charges are false and will be dropped before a trial could be held._

 _The Ministry, on the other hand has stated that it has a strong case which includes Snape's own confession under Veritaserum. If this is so, then just why is Headmaster Dumbledore saying that there is no case? What is he covering up?_

 _If it is true that Mr. Snape is indeed Mind Raping the students at Hogwarts, where Mr. Dumbledore is the Headmaster, then did he know what was going on? Our sources say that he did. That Snape in fact, was told to do so by Mr. Dumbledore._

 _Just what will happen tomorrow at Mr. Snape's trial, no one knows at this time. We will, however be there to make sure you, our loyal readers, know the truth._

 _Rita Skeeter_

Harry made sure to order several copies of the paper that day.

 **Monday, June 19** **th** **1993:**

 _ **Lucius Malfoy Arrested On Charges of Being a Death Eater**_

 _Ministry officials found several Dark Items in the Malfoy household during a daring raid on the Malfoy residence June 17_ _th_ _. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were arrested and taken in for questioning._

 _During this questioning, Mr. Malfoy was given Veritaserum._

 _Under the drug, he has purportedly confessed to being a Death Eater._

 _If this is true dear readers, than why has he been free all these years?_

 _When asked, the ministry stated that they were looking into the matter. That they were going back over the trials of previous Death Eaters and reopening those cases._

 _That they were also looking into allegations of bribery and corruptions in the ministry._

Harry bought several copies of this paper as well.

~ooOoo~

That afternoon, Madam Bones stopped by to talk with Harry about Dumbledore. By now word had gotten out that Harry was at St. Mungo's and he had been moved to a high security floor. He had told the nurses who he wanted to see, his solicitors, Madam Bones, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, and Hermione Granger. And who he definitely didn't want to see; Dumbledore topped that list.

After shaking hands, Harry explained why he was in there and why he wanted to see her.

"I want to know what I can do about this." He finished.

"Unfortunately, there is no proof at this time that he did anything. Yes there is a lot of circumstantial evidence, but to go against Dumbledore we need solid proof. Otherwise it's your word against his. And given his reputation, you would get labeled as an attention seeking brat. Which is exactly what we don't need right now." She answered him.

Harry nodded glumly. "So what do I do?"

"Document it completely. We might not have the evidence right now, but we could at a later date." She replied.

"Onto good news." She sat up. Placing a paper on his lap. It was a late edition Prophet. "We had several trials this morning. Both Severus and the Malfoy's were found guilty. Dumbledore put up a good fight on behalf of Mr. Snape, but we prevailed after forcing Snape to take Veritaserum. Dumbledore was devastated when he found out that Snape truly was a double agent. On the side of Voldemort."

Harry pumped his arm in the air. "YES!"

She smiled and watched him celebrate. "What hasn't made the papers yet is that we have arrested the minister on bribery and corruption charges. He is even now, being questioned. I am getting things prepared for the fall of his government."

"Are you going to take his place?" Harry looked at her questioningly.

"I've thought about it. I'll wait and see what the people want though." She answered.

Harry nodded his understanding. He then picked up the paper and read. "Dumbledore is sure taking a licking in the press. You sure I can't go after him for this?"

"Only if you want to bring up the other things as well. If you do, you had better make sure you have a good place to stay after everyone gets through with the Dursleys." She told him.

He shrugged. "I've got Potter Manor and Darkwood. I first thought that it would be better to keep him at Hogwarts, but after this…I don't know. What if he is doing this to others? Can we let him go on?"

It was her time to shrug. "That is up to you. But if you are going to do it you better do it while the press is hot."

He nodded, and thanked her for her time. Then sat down to think.

~ooOoo~

Neil Adams, walked into the hospital. He had been specifically asked for by none other than the Boy-Who-Lived for an interview. This was going to be great for his career if he could pull it off.

It turned out that young Mr. Potter owned The Prophet. So he had to make sure that he spinned this story right.

He was escorted up to Mr. Potter's room where security knocked on the door and announced him.

The interviews last for 4 hours before Harry calls in quits

 **Sunday, June 20** **th** **1993:**

Papers sell out almost as soon as they arrive on the shelf

Everyone wanting to read the interview with The - Boy - Who - Lived

Much is made over the fact that not only is he Heir to the Potter and Black fortunes, but he the Heir of Gryffindor

Add to that, his mother wasn't a Muggleborn like everyone thought but a witch from a line of cursed Wizards and Heir to the Ravenclaw Legacy. - Making Harry also the Heir of Ravenclaw.

Harry stated that the only things he knew about as far as the inheritance of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor estate, was that he in effect owned ½ of Hogwarts and Hogsmead.

As such, he planned on have construction people there to fix Hogwarts. Too many of the classrooms were unusable. Too many areas were closed off for safety sake. The dungeons were cold and drafty and if it wasn't for the heating charms taught to first years, the place would be too cold to hold classes.

He had already talked to the Dwarves about it and they said that they should be able to place heating and cooling units throughout the castle. All it would need is to reopen the old vents that snake through the castle.

As far as Mr. Potter was concerned, he was already bringing his ancestral homes back up to their former glory. It would do him honor to do the same with Hogwarts.

As for Hogsmead, he would be personally going there to talk to the people who owned or rented property there to see what was needed to make things even better for both they and the students who come into the town every Hogsmead weekend.

He stated that yes he had been into the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor vaults. What he found there was mainly books and scrolls. These he was making copies of. He was going to see to it that Hogwarts received a copy of each library. He also came to understand that Diagon Alley also had a library. So he would make sure they received a copy as well. The originals were going into a special preservation vault he had set up with the Goblins.

Harry spent some time going over the fact the since he was the Black Heir he had control over things such as Black Loan and Trust. When he finally wrestled control from the Malfoy's, he found it almost bankrupt. He was slowly fixing that by demanding that people, such as the Malfoy's, pay back their loans. Not everyone was going to be forced to pay back their loans at this time however. Only those who hadn't even tried to make a payment. Such as Malfoy's friends.

He had also found that Malfoy had raised the interest rate to outrageous rates for those who HAD been paying on their loans. Forcing them to go from say, a twenty year loan to a thirty year loan, just to pay off the interest. It was wrong. The good news however, that it was something he could fix. He had already ordered that all remaining loans were to be placed at a four percent interest rate.

When asked about his hospital stay, Harry answered that as a baby, his parents had placed a block on his magic because he was already showing signs of strong magic. A practice not unheard of in the Wizarding World. In fact, his friend Neville also recently found out that he himself had had a block placed on him by his parents.

Due to his age however, and the fact that he was already strong magically, despite the block; he was felt that it would be safer to ere on the side of caution in its removal.

The same with Mr. Longbottom.

His was such a block that he could barely do magic at all. That, until this was found, he was thought to be just up from a squib. He was also in the hospital for the safe removal of his block.

Harry continued by saying that with the war, and so many parents dying, it would be a good idea to have all the children who had been babies at that time checked for blocks.

Harry had already talked to his account manager and had set up an account to pay for the exams, so there was no excuse for not having your child checked for this.

~ooOoo~

End Chapter Three


	5. Chapter 5

**The Gryffindor Five**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Four**

 **By danu40k**

 **Monday, June 21** **st** **1993:**

Finally; Freedom. The blocks had been safely removed, and his eyesight fixed so that he no longer needed glasses. He was doing the exercises to use his metamorphmagus abilities. Now it was a good time to visit Hermione.

Harry picked up Hermione's trunk and placed in his pocket after shrinking it. Hermione was leaving with her family in two weeks to go to France for the month so she should really appreciate this. After she got through yelling at him of course.

Harry had Dobby 'port them to the Granger residence where Harry knocked on the door. Hermione answered the door grabbing Harry into a big hug when she realized who he was.

"Harry! I can't believe you're here!" She exclaimed. "What is this I hear about you being in the hospital?" She asked as she showed him in the house.

"Found out that Dumbledore placed bindings on me. The first binding was done by my parents, but the others were done by him." He answered.

"You sure?" She queried.

Harry nodded.

"But….That's….I can't believe it. After everything else he has done to you. But to make you weaker when he knows that you might have to fight Riddle when you get older? That is….I don't even have a word for it." She stuttered.

Harry hugged her again. "I have a present for you." He pulled her trunk out of his pocket.

"What's that?" She asked looking bewildered as to why he had bought her a jewelry box.

Harry thumbed the two buttons in the front and placed the box down. "This is a Shelter Trunk." The trunk resized itself. "Once you key into it no one else can get in. It can't be moved by someone who is not keyed in and unlike Moody's trunk, can't be sealed shut by any one not keyed in. So no being locked in your own trunk." He stated proudly, moving out of the way for her to look at it.

"Harry you can't be spending you money like this. I know those things go for thousands of galleons." She chastised.

Harry shrugged. "It turns out I own the business."

She looked at him.

"Story goes that the original owner had a bad habit with gambling. He bet his business against my grandfather and lost. Instead of closing down the business, my grandfather took controlling interest in it and left the running of the business to the family. Made some good money, during the war, when a lot of the families were buying the Shelter Trunks." Harry said as he opened the trunk for her.

"The trunk has enlarging and shrinking charms placed on it so you don't need magic to open it. It reads you magical signature. The first level looks like a Muggle trunk. So that it can easily go through customs."

He showed her how to open the various levels. "The second level," Here he led her down the stairs inside the trunk, "is a copy of Ravenclaw's Library." She screamed as she hugged him. It's still in the original languages of Latin, Greek, and Gaelic though so you'll need these." He handed over five boxes of crystals.

"Each Crystal is designed for one Language only. Sometimes it takes several tries for it to finally fully take once they fully take, it becomes permanent. Hence the reason each Crystals are Multiple Use. Once someone has used a Crystal, it is keyed to that individual, making it so that no one else can use it."

The crystals he got were: Welsh, Gaelic, French, Spanish, German, Russian, Sumerian, Persian, Farsi, Babylonian, Egyptian (Ancient and Modern), Phoenician, Sanskrit, Aramaic, Hebrew, Arabic, Latin, and Greek (Ancient and Modern), Chinese, Cantonese, Mandarin, and Japanese.

Hermione stroked the boxes. "Why haven't heard of these before?"

"They have only been out on the market for a few years and mostly through the diplomatic areas. I'm hoping to make some money by introducing them to the general public." She nodded her understanding at his comments.

Harry led her over to the stairway and instead of going up towards to exit; he led her down to the next level. "Here you have Gryffindor's Library. Again you need Greek, Latin, and Gaelic to read these."

He led her further down the staircase. "A copy of most of the Potter Library. Some of the books are for family only, sorry."

She hugged him. "That's ok Harry. I think I can live."

He led her further down the stairs. "This is the Black Library. Again you won't get all the books, just most." She nodded at him, this time heading down the stairs first. Coming down to see, a library/reading room. It had a desk and chairs, a table with chairs, a couch in front of the large fireplace with comfy looking chairs next to it. Shelves for books lined the walls. Directly across from the stairway was a door. When she opened it, she found a large bedroom. Against the wall opposite the door was a king sized bed with night end tables on each side. Next to the door was a walk in closet with dresser inside. On the left hand side as you enter the room was the bathroom. It had all the amenities including a large shower and a large roman style bath with jets.

On the right hand side as you entered the room was a large piece of glass.

"Harry, what's this?" She asked standing in front of it. It wasn't a mirror. To her it looked just like a piece of glass had been hung there. Until Harry did something. Suddenly it was a view of the lake from Hogwarts. You could see the giant squid lazily moving through the water.

"I got the idea from mum. She had worked it out so that you could use a piece of glass or a mirror to act like a screen… All you had to do was place the cameras where you wanted them and then you could view whatever you wanted. Live." Harry explained… I used her notes and had the Goblins make up a few. I then had Dobby place some cameras around interesting places. Like Hogwarts or Diagon Alley." He flipped another button and a scene from an aquarium appeared. "And the National Aquarium in London."

"Where else?" She asked watching the fishes swim by.

Harry shrugged. "Haven't had the time to do anything else. Dobby did most of these while I was in the hospital. I had to keep him busy so that he couldn't go and attack the headmaster."

"If I had known what he did to you, you would have had to keep me from attacking him as well." She told him firmly.

Harry shrugged; there was nothing that could be done at this time. So it was worthless to think about it.

He then led her out of the bedroom and back to the stairs. "One more floor to show you." He said.

"What, you mean there is more? Harry you've already done too much." She said as he moved her down the stairs.

"Just this." He said pointing out a large room. The room had exercise equipment along one side and mats along the other. There were mirrors placed around sections of the matting. "I want us to all start exercising again. We need to be in shape if we want to fight, and it's going to take awhile to get these bodies up to par. Even if we don't end up facing Riddle, we are going to be making enemies with the plans we have."

"I figure we'll use the Room of Requirement while we are at Hogwarts so we can train together. But during the holidays we can use these. Plus as an added bonus any magic preformed here can't be monitored by the ministry." Her eyes lit up at that. "We can practice whatever we want whenever we want and don't have to worry about getting a ministry owl. Over here," he headed off to the left, "is a potions room. You'll have to stock it yourself since I didn't know what you wanted."

"Now for the piece-de resistance," he had Dobby grab the two of them and port them to a small shop in Knockturn Alley. "A new wand."

She slugged him on the arm. "Next time warn me when you do something like that."

He escorted her into the shop.

There they found a man, slightly younger than Olivander, who signaled them to follow him into the backroom.

"I have been expecting you Mr. Potter. Your note said that you wished to buy several hand designed wands?" Asked the man.

Harry nodded showing Hermione to a seat. At her questioning look Harry said. "A custom wand is different from a wand that you can find at Olivander's. Much the same way as a custom fitted suit is different to a suit off the rack. Both will work for you. But this one will work better. I plan on doing the same with Neville, Ron and Ginny."

Hermione gaped. "But Harry, you've already given me so much, I can't accept this."

"Consider this a combination birthday and Christmas present. I plan on us training with two wands soon. So you will still need to keep your old wand." he answered, nodding to the shop keeper to begin.

"Look Hermione, I got the trunks for nothing because I own the shop. I got the furniture from the Salvation Army with the money going to help the homeless so consider that a donation. This is your real present. And as I said; consider this you birthday and Christmas present."

Harry sat down next to her. While the shop keeper brought out a box. "In this box is the wood for your wands. I want you to reach in and find it. No looking now. You need to find the wand for you. Not the one that looks the prettiest…"

They each reached in and after a few minutes found their wand casing. Harry's was: nine inches. Thousand year old Sequoia wrapped together with Holly. Gold lines along where they wrapped together. And a three inch Sequoia handle.

Hermione's was: seven inches, Yew and Ivy wrapped together. Silver lines along where they wrapped together. With a three inch Yew handle.

"Very good" he pulled out a large box filled with smaller boxes. "This is going to be your cores. I want each of you to use your casing as you would a wand and pass it over the various boxes in this container. You will feel a tingling when you find the right core or cores."

Harry went first and found two cores that called out to him. Phoenix and Thunderbird pin feathers.

Hermione went next and soon found hers. Dragon Heartstring and Unicorn tail hairs.

"Finally," he pulled out a box containing different gems, "A tip. Not all wands want a tip so don't feel bad if you don't get one. Hold you casing and core together in your wand hand and pass it over the gems."

Hermione went first this time, finding an Emerald. While Harry found an Onyx.

"Excellent." He took the various wand makings and boxed them up. "See me in a week for your wands."

Harry paid for the wands and they left the shop heading for the jewelry shop where Harry had ordered the rings from. He quickly came out and handed Hermione a ring. VINI VIDI RISUS? She asked.

"I came, I saw, I pranked. I figured we needed a Marauder's Ring" answered Harry.

Harry signaled to Dobby that it was time to head back to Hermione's.

 **Tuesday, June 22** **nd** **1993:**

Harry was meeting Alexander Knight, or Xander, as he preferred to be called. There they were going to get Hermione and together they were going to meet with the computer reps. From Canada and Japan today. These computers, unlike the ones sold in the UK, could work on both Muggle electricity and magic. A plus for Harry.

Canada was first. Harry had asked Hermione to help him with the reps this week before he dropped her off at her house. Since she knew more about computers and such than he did.

~ooOoo~

The Canadian system was simplistic in its design. A little too simplistic in Hermione's opinion. It would be great if you were only going to have to do a few things. But wouldn't work well doing everything Harry had in mind.

Both Japanese companies were a better computer, but their instruction manuals left a lot to be desired.

 **Wednesday, June 23** **rd** **1993:**

Finally, on the second and last day for the computer reps., they hit pay dirt. It was a good computer that would grow with their needs with easy to understand manuals. One of which was called Computer's for Dummies.

Harry signed an exclusive contract. In return he received computers at cost plus ten percent. Which he planned to sell at Hogwarts with a slight markup to cover his expenses and a little profit.

 **Thursday, June 24** **th** **1993:**

For the next three days, they were seeing people in the entertainment industry. Harry wanted Stereos, CD Walkmans. Book and Music clubs, etc…

The first up were the Americans. Harry had high hopes considering the fact that the Computer Company he went with had been an American Company.

It was not to be. They were blown out of the water by a Japanese firm. The quality of the product out shown its competitors by a large margin. Again Harry signed a contract that would let him sell the products while at Hogwarts. Like the Computer Company, the entertainment company had high hopes of breaking into the reclusive British market.

And like the computer company Harry ordered eight of everything. One for each of them plus Percy, the Twins, and Mr. Weasley. Harry figured that he was going to have to be coming across this in the future; he should know how to operate them.

 **Saturday, June 26** **th** **1993:**

They were out to fill a needed niche today; a lot of the school's Muggleborn population had a hard time getting mail from someone other than their parents. And even then they had a hard time unless the parents bought an owl. Not always practical.

So today they were seeing if they could use an alternative. Namely, owning a Muggle post office box place and tying it in with an owl delivery system. Parents and family members could send mail and packages to the student at Hogwarts and in turn the student could send things to their parents and family members easier. Something they had discussed with the sales reps. they had talked to over the week.

In actuality, he was looking for two buildings. One in Muggle London and the other in Diagon Alley. He planned on using House-Elves to transfer the mail between the two. Finally they found the site he wanted. The building was part of a small set of shops that were for sale by the owner. He could use one as the PO Box and he did have a few ideas on one or two of the other buildings. A Cyber Café on the other side of the bookstore for one. Maybe an apothecary as well. One that specialized in hard to find items. Maybe a Wicca supply store as well. Wicca's become a great following in the near future and it might be a good idea to get into that early.

Xander was taking notes as they walked.

End Chapter Four


	6. Chapter 6

**The Gryffindor Five**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Five**

 **By danu40k**

 **Sunday, June 27** **th** **1993:**

Harry decided that today would be a good day to go to the Weasleys. This being Sunday, they would be having brunch soon so Harry got ready and headed out.

He had Dobby 'port them to the front door, where he knocked. Mrs. Weasley answered the door.

"Harry!" She pulled him into a hug. "What you doing here? Oh dear those Muggles haven't thrown you out have they?"

"I came for breakfast, what else." Harry stated with a cheeky grin. "And no, the Dursleys haven't thrown me out. They've been real good this time. Seems my solicitor found out that they were using the money they were getting to take care of themselves instead of me like they were supposed to. We confronted them and now they are being real nice. They are also paying me back every little ha-penny they owe me."

"Ha-penny?" Asked Mr. Weasley as he joined the group in the living room.

"It was an old coin the Muggles used to have. Sort of like a half Knut." Replied Harry shaking Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Why would anyone want a half a Knut?" Asked Ron.

Harry shrugged. "They don't use it any longer. But I meant it to mean every last bit of money they owe me down to the last half a Knut."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Well much as I don't like it, I can't really blame you. Now just how did you get here? You know you're not supposed to leave your relatives house." She said as she escorted him into the kitchen for brunch.

"Dobby brought me. As long as I spend most of my nights with the Dursleys I'm okay. I've actually been spending most of my time seeing to the family businesses. Something I should have been doing since I turned eleven. Oh, that reminds me, these are for you guys." He placed a box in front of everyone including Percy, to his surprise.

"What are these?" asked Ron.

Harry picked Ron's up and showed him. "You push the green markers on the front here then put it down on the floor." He did so and to everyone's surprise it turned into a trunk.

"Harry you shouldn't have. This is much too expensive." Mrs. Weasley said to Harry.

"Nah, it didn't cost me anything. I own the company that makes them. I talked to the person who runs the place for me. Mr. Thomson says that business is down. Most people think his trunks are too expensive. So we discussed just how much it really cost to build one of these then changed the prices. I'm hoping that the kids at school will see these and if we sell them on it well enough, we can sell more during the Christmas break." Harry turned back to the trunk. "You push the left green and the right yellow and then you will feel a click, this opens the top level." He did so. Showing a regular trunk. This is for the Muggles. You put some clothes and stuff in here and you'll be able to get through customs with no problem."

He shut the trunk. "You push both yellow then you can open the real trunk, and presto you have a trunk you can get into." Harry began to go down the stairs. "Well? You coming?"

Ron followed him eagerly with the rest of the family soon following them into the trunk.

Inside was much the same as Hermione's without the extra libraries. Ron and the others looked in the bedroom and bathroom, and then looked in the main room. With Ron, Ginny, and the twins virtually shaking with excitement.

"Now down to business." Harry stated as he sat in the desk chair. I have a business proposition for five of you." He pointed to the twins, Ron, Ginny, and Percy. I have things that the students of Hogwarts are going to want. I can't sell them on my own, so I need help. That's where you come in." He had Dobby bring in another box. Putting his hand in, he pulled out a CD Walkman. And then a CD. "But to sell them you have to know what they are and how to use them yourselves. This is a CD player. CD's are storage places for music. You can hold up to eighty minutes on one." He placed the CD in the player and turned it on handing it and the headphones to the twins.

"Now everyone's taste in music is different, so we get to push these to everyone we sell the players to." He placed a few catalogs on the table. "These are various music clubs. The clubs belong to companies out of New York that are owned by a conglomerate that is tied to the magic world. They are setting up shop in Diagon Alley this fall. So owl orders will work. We just have to get the students interested in them. The CD players, stereos, etc…Come from Japan, and work; not only on batteries, but on magic as well. This is why they will be big sellers at Hogwarts." He handed more of the players out so that the others could listen to them. "Before you ask Mr. Weasley, they fall within the statute of secrecy since the machines work on both Muggle and Magical means. If they fall into Muggle hands, they won't be able to tell if anything is different. My solicitor checked."

Harry turned around to the desk. "Same with this." He pulled the box on the desk off to show a computer and monitor. "This is a computer. As with the CD Players it works on both Muggle electricity and magic." He pointed to the books above the desk. "These are the manuals on how to run it. Now you can either go on salary, getting paid the same every week as long as you are actually trying to sell these things. Or you can go on commission and get paid based on each thing you sell. Personally I'd go with the salary. I'm willing to give out bonuses to those of you that sell the most."

Percy asked, "What's so good about the computer?"

Harry turned on the machine. "Let it warm up a bit and I'll show you." He answered. He pointed to another machine next to the computer. "This is a printer. It has been specially configured to take parchment." The computer beeped. "Here we go. Come here Percy and I'll show you a few things."

Percy and the others came closer.

This is a program that allows you to write. You see here? That's a measurement that shows you how much you have written. So if you are given, say, homework that is to be twelve inches in length you can see just where you are when you write it to make sure you get exactly twelve inches." Harry grabbed a disk out of his pocket. "These can be used to download your work onto. That way if you lose your homework, or it gets damaged for some reason, you can reprint it." He loaded the disk into the machine. I'm just going to pull up some of the homework I've done." He pulled up his potions essay. "Now for those of us who can't spell well, this also goes through and spell checks your work before you print it. That way you don't get marked down for spelling." He showed them. Correcting his mistakes. "After this you send it to the printers like this." He pushed the print button, and soon the printer was printing up the parchment with his essay on it. He tore it off on the sharp piece of metal that was along the upper edge and handed it over to Percy.

Twenty-four inches. Nicely printed. Easy to read homework. He knew several people in his house that would kill for this. Many of them Muggleborns who had complained about their things not working at Hogwarts.

Percy handed it to his parents.

"Cool." Ron said. "Can I copy this?" He said with a grin to show he didn't mean it.

"Ronald Weasley! You most certainly will not!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"I was only joking. Besides with this I should be able to do my homework in no time." Ron answered her back.

"It also has references from the most used reference books programmed into it." Harry showed them how to look them up. "So it keeps you from having to go to the library as often. If you find more books that you need that aren't in here either let me know and I'll have them do up a disk with them on it, or you can scan it onto a disk from my computer."

Percy looked on in interest.

Harry moved to let him sit down and play with the machine.

"And finally," Harry led them into a space under the stairs, pulling out a broom. "Here Ron."

Harry held his hand up to stop the protest Mr. Weasley was about to place. "I signed a contract to endorse their brooms. In return I got the entire team a Firebolt broom. When we win the Quidditch Cup, we get to give added endorsements about how good the brooms are. I even donated a lot of Nimbus 1500 to the school to replace the old school brooms. At the end of the year I can write off the donations on my taxes.

"There's not a lot we can say about this is there?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"Nope. The things I actually spent money on are business expenses. I'll be writing most of it off on my taxes this year. They sell these things well - and they will, if just to the Muggleborns - then I reap a profit." Answered Harry with a grin.

Dobby popped down with the food Mrs. Weasley had been cooking. "Breakfast!"

"Oh the breakfast! I got so carried away here I forgot about it!" Mrs. Weasley cried out. Going over to check on the food Dobby was bringing down for them. Finding nothings amiss.

The family moved over to the table and began to eat as they placed the headphones on to listen to more music. Sometimes trading CD's to check out that music as well. Percy had grabbed a computer book to study.

"Now, none of that." Mrs. Weasley chided. "This is a family meal and we will eat as a family. You can look over your new things later.

During the meal, Harry asked, "Can Ron and Ginny come over to the house for the night? I know you guys leave next week to go to Egypt; I just want to spend some time with them before you go. Besides, I want you all to come with me tomorrow to the music store to pick out you own music. Like I said, everyone has different tastes in music. I'm planning on getting a lot of different types of music so that we can showcase the CD Players better. It will also showcase the music clubs better."

Mr. Weasley sighed. "I won't be able to talk you out of this one either will I?"

Harry grinned.

"Thought not. I don't see any harm in them going with you tomorrow or for Ron and Ginny sleeping over at your house. Go have fun." He answered.

"Whoop!" Cried out Ron as he quickly scarfed down his breakfast, then headed up the stairs. "Hey! This is my trunk; you guys go explore your own!"

The rest of the family laughed and after finishing their food headed up the stairs and out of the trunk.

~ooOoo~

Dobby dropped the kids at the Harry's house, much to the dismay of the Dursleys. They placed their trunks next to Harry's and looked around.

"Okay mate, what did you want us for? I mean besides to get caught up on everything." Ron asked Harry

"We are going shopping of course." Replied Harry as he motioned to Dobby. "The wand shop if you don't mind Dobby."

Dobby grabbed 'ported each of them to Mingua's wand shop.

"Okay, what are we doing here? I believe mom would have a fit if she caught us in Knockturn." Ginny stated as Harry dragged them inside the shop.

"Getting you new wands of course. I already got Hermione hers. Had Dobby pick it up and give it to her when we were doing our negotiations."

~ooOoo~

"Well that was intense." Ron stated as they left the shop.

Harry and Ginny both nodded.

"Feel like some food?" Harry asked them.

Ron's stomach grumbled to answer him.

Harry and Ginny snickered. "Come on, I know a great place. My solicitors showed it to me last week." Said Harry, as he showed them out of the Alleyways, into the Leaky Cauldron, and into Muggle London.

Around the corner from the Leaky was a small Italian Restaurant, which he led them into.

The waiter soon had them seated and Harry ordered for them.

~ooOoo~

After lunch was over, Harry grabbed a taxi and they headed off the giant toy store.

Once there, Harry gaped at the size of the store. Harry had never been there, he had gotten the address from Xander.

"What's this place?" Asked Ron.

"A Muggle toy store." Harry answered.

"This place is a TOY STORE?" Ron cried out.

"Yup. All for us to play in. Xander said if we get people interested in some of the games and toys we buy, he'll pick them up for us and send them via owl" Harry said as he grabbed a shopping cart. "Each one get a cart. We are going to go up and down each aisle and grab what we want. If you have questions ask me. If I don't have the answers we'll snag an employee."

The each nodded and grabbed a cart.

They skipped the baby section and started down the aisle with the board games.

"Hah! Finally some games I might be able to beat you with." Said Harry as he bought a multi game set. The games set had checkers, Chinese checkers, Backgammon, and a Muggle chess set.

"Bet me!" Said Ron as he grabbed a set for himself. Ginny just sighed and said, "Boys."

The next board game Harry picked up was RISK. Grabbing one for Ron as well.

"What's this?" Ron asked.

It's a strategy game." Harry went on to explain the game to Ron. Who nodded that he wanted to play it.

Over the course of two hours, they shopped. It didn't take long for the employees to discover them. Once they found out that Harry had the money to buy all this, they began helping with ideas and loading the carts.

Slinkys (cause you can't just have one), Super soakers, Water Pistols, Water Balloons, Lego's, a large train set. A large set of matchbox tracks, and several cars to go on it. Ginny grabbed several stuffed animals. A book on card games, several decks of cards, some logic puzzles for Hermione's birthday. When Ron asked what Harry wanted for his birthday, Harry had to pause and think about it.

"I want to go to World Con this year. Go with my family and friends." Harry finally stated hugging Ron and Ginny to himself.

"Hey! Gerrof you idiot!" Ron said as he pushed away then punched Harry on the arm.

"What's World Con Harry?" Asked Ginny as the two guys started to punch each other on the arms.

One of the employees' helping them answered. "It's where a bunch of science fiction and fantasy fans get together and have fun." At their blank looks, Harry said: "It's a place where you can dress as witches, wizards, centaurs (if you can pull it off), trolls, dragon handlers, adventurer's such as say a curse breaker, goblins, and get away with it. You can dress as anything you can imagine and no one says anything except maybe 'Cool costume'. You can dress up in wizard robes, carry your wand in plain sight and walk around with your broom over your shoulder and no one will think twice about it. You know those books that I got you awhile back. The Xanthe books?" They nodded at him. "Those are fantasy stories. And the Hitchhiker books I got you was Science Fiction."

"You're joking right?" Ron asked feeling as though they were putting him on. Harry and the employees shook their heads. "You mean we can go wandering around in robes and not have anyone say anything?"

Harry nodded, "Robe, wand and broom. You could even tell them you go to a school for magic and the most you'll hear is 'Cool!'"

Ron grinned, "Wait till I tell dad! He'll want to come just to see the weird stuff." Ginny nodded her head.

Later, they finally finished shopping, with Harry only grabbing one last thing. A catalog.

 **Monday, June 28** **th** **1993:**

Everyone met at the Leaky Cauldron that morning. The twins were excited about the trip. It was all Mrs. Weasley could do to keep them under control.

"If you don't mind, it's back to the house you go!" She yelled at them. They calmed down a bit.

Harry came up to them with Ron and Ginny and a stranger she had never met. "Mrs. Weasley I would like to introduce you to Xander. He'll be helping out today. I figure if we finish early enough we could go to the movies. Their doing a marathon of Star Wars movies." Harry grinned at the thought of the Weasleys seeing Star Wars.

Outside the Leaky, they grabbed a cab and headed to the Music store. Once there Harry looked the others and stated: "Let loose the beasts of War." Mrs. Weasley looked at him strangely but the others laughed and headed out to check things out. Xander following behind explaining things as they went.

 **June 28th pm:**

The group was excited. They were going to go to their first movie ever. They each had had Dobby take their purchases home so they were unencumbered when they entered the movie house. Harry had already purchased their movie tickets so it was just a matter of getting munchies now.

They got several extra-large tubs of pop-corn, a large drink for everyone and some candy. Harry even splurged and got them each some pizza.

Once they were seated, Harry told them about movie etiquette. Thou shall not talk loudly during the movie, thou shall not throw things at the screen, if thou has to get up to go to the loo go quickly and as silently as possible.

He then explained the speakers and surround sound.

Finally the movie started. The ship coming overhead made the seats rumble and made it more realistic as far as they were concerned.

 **~ooOoo~**

"That was AWESOME!" The twins danced out of the theater fighting each other with their fake light sabers.

Mrs. Weasley and the others grinned in agreement.

"We'll have to bring Arthur to see this, this weekend." The kids all gave big smiles at the thought of seeing it again.

"Hey mum, guess what Harry wants for his birthday!" Ron called out. Harry looked at his feet in embarrassment.

Mrs. Weasley stopped walking and looked at her son. "What dear."

"He wants us to go with him to World Con!" Ron told them. At their blank looks he happily told them what he had found out about it.

"You mean we can go in our school robes and no one would notice?" A shocked Percy said.

"Not so much wouldn't notice, but wouldn't think it was unusual. A lot of the people there will be dressed as Jedi's or Darth Vader or something else from the movies or from books. You could walk through the place in your robes, carrying a wand openly and with a broom over your shoulder and people would think it was a well thought out costume. You just can't use magic or fly. There are going to be people there who would be able to tell it wasn't a special effect." Harry replied.

"What about the secrecy act?" Asked Percy

"Again, if you don't actually USE it, it doesn't matter. No one will believe it's more than just a costume." Ron answered. He had asked Harry last night.

The twins got a look on their faces. "So we don't have to dress in our robes, we can go dressed as Jedi if we want to."

Harry nodded with a grin of his own. "I'm trying to get Ron and me to go as a Curse Breaker. There is a character from another set of movies called Indiana Jones. He's a Muggle version of a Curse Breaker. I promised Ron we'd rent the videos and watch them later."

"What are videos?" One of the twins asked.

"They take a movie like say Star Wars, and place them on a tape or in the case of the new technology, a disk. And with the proper machine, you can watch the movie at home on your television. I have a large screen television in my trunk. And we were going to watch some movies this weekend if Mrs. Weasley doesn't mind." Harry answered looking hopeful at Mrs. Weasley.

She sighed as they waited for the Knight Bus to take them to the Leaky Cauldron. "I don't know,"

"Please?" Ginny and Ron cried out.

"Please?" ask the twins to both their mother and Harry.

"Let me check with your father." She answered.

 **Wednesday, June 30** **th** **1993:**

 _Fudge Government Falls_

 _In stunning news today, it was announced that ex-minister Fudge has been forced from office by the Justice ministry as they prepare to take both he and several members of his ministry to trial on bribery and corruption charges._

 _In an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot, Amelia Bones has been elected Minister of Magic._

 _In a statement to the press early this morning, Minister Bones stated that the arrests and questioning of the various Death Eaters led to her discovery of the corruption in the ministry._

 _She has assured us that, unlike many of the Death Eater trials these will be open to the public._

 _"The public has the right to know about this" She is quoted as saying_.

Harry continued to read the story. He had known it was going to happen; now he had to see how it affected the Weasleys.

 **~ooOoo~**

Harry had Dobby 'port him to the ministry. There he waited in line to get into see the new minister. When it was his turn to ask (the others had been told no for the most part, or that the minister would get back to them) he was recognized by the secretary and ushered into the office with a brisk "Not too long Harry." She had been with the Madam Bones for several years and had been told that whenever Harry came in, he was to be sent to her office immediately no matter what.

"Well Harry, what can I do for you?" a harried and tired Minister Bones asked him.

"First I wanted to see how you were handling things." He answered.

"It's not as bad as I was expecting. We were able to get many of our people in place before we made everything public knowledge. Now it's just the last minute things." She said pouring herself a spot of tea. Harry turned down her offer of tea and got to the point. "Well I was wondering if you thought of my idea regarding the Muggle Office."

She paused to take a drink of her tea. "Yes, actually I have. I have a meeting with the Muggle prime minister tomorrow. But I can already tell you he has a bad impression of us from Fudge's mishandling of things. I think it would be a good idea to have someone diplomatically inclined to handle those things. As for Arthur doing it…He'll need some work to do it. He needs to be at least passingly familiar with Muggle things. And right now he isn't."

Harry sat straighter. "Actually I'm hiring a tutor to teach me about computers and such. You know with the business I'm planning to build here in Diagon Alley and at Hogwarts, I'll need as much knowledge as I can get. It wouldn't be any trouble to add the Weasleys to that. I was planning on teaching them myself with some help from Hermione. But this would work out even better. Oh that reminds me, I'm planning on taking the Weasleys to World Con in August. I think it might be a good idea to have Mr. Weasley there as a ministry representative."

She gave a questioning look at him so he handed over the information sheet he had printed up.

"You're joking." She said after she was finished reading it. At Harry's head shake, she asked; "Why?"

"Same reason you dress up for Halloween. It's fun. It's a nice escape from your problems by going out and becoming someone else for a while." He answered.

"And you plan to dress up in Wizarding clothes and go to this?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. "I think Mr. Weasley should go as a representative of the Ministry of Magic. He could dress in his work robes. He could ask people all about things and they would think he was staying in character. The twins want to go as Jedi Knights." At her puzzled look he said, "They are character from the Star Wars movies I took them to yesterday." At her nod, he continued. "Ron and I are going to go as Curse Breakers. Mrs. Weasley is going as herself since she has no idea what's going to happen. I think Percy will do the same thing but I'm not sure. And I have NO idea what Ginny is going to go as."

"And the Secrecy Statute?" She asked still looking confused.

Harry shrugged, "As long as they don't actively DO magic they should be okay."

"It's still a risk" She countered

"So ask the Prime Minister at your meeting." Harry countered back.

She sighed. "I'll see. That's all I can do right now. All right?"

Harry nodded. "Oh. The other thing I came in for. I need you to sign off on these. They are the okay to open a shop that sells enchanted Muggle technology. She looked over the papers. They had already discussed his opening the shop and selling the items. Now he just needed the license. Which she happily signed. "There you go Harry. I've got to get back to work now, so if there's nothing else?" He shook his head. "Then I'll see you at a later date. I'll let you know what I think about this convention after I've talked to the Muggle Prime Minister and have had a chance to think about it. All right?" He nodded again. After shaking her hand, Harry left.

 **~ooOoo~**

Harry headed down to Mr. Weasley's office and knocked on the door. "Anyone home?" he called out.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Mr. Weasley said as he escorted him into the office and into a chair.

As Harry sat, he told Mr. Weasley; "I just finished with a meeting I had and thought I'd stop in."

"Really? With who?" Asked Mr. Weasley as he sat down in his own chair.

"The Minister. I have some business going up this summer and I needed her signature on some forms. I heard that you can't go on vacation because of all this stuff. I'm sorry." a contrite looking Harry said.

"No need to be my boy. We'll go see Bill another time. Now what can I do for you?" Said Mr. Weasley.

"Well," Harry started as he motioned for Dobby to hand over the present he had bought for Mr. Weasley, "I first wanted to give you this." He handed over the present.

Mr. Weasley opened it and found it was a book. _Modern Electricity by K. Folk_. "It explains how electricity works. I thought you would get a kick out of it." Harry explained.

"Oh Harry, I love it, thank you." Mr. Weasley said as he stroked the book.

Harry smiled. "I also came to talk to you. I am planning on having a tutor to teach me about the computers and things. I want to know as much as possible so that when I go to Hogwarts I know what I'm doing. Since you and your family are going to be home this summer, I thought you might want to join me."

Mr. Weasley almost drooled over the thought. "Will they teach about airplanes?"

Harry laughed. "I'll make sure of it. You work during the week so we could have the tutoring sessions in the evening or on the weekends to make sure you can join in."

Mr. Weasley nodded his head vigorously

Harry looked at him. "Has anyone told you about World Con coming up this August?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. "I'm not so sure…" He stated uncertainly.

Harry interrupted. "You don't have to go in robes. You can go in Muggle clothes if you want. I just thought you would have fun. I know the others can't wait."

"Let's just say I'll think about it. All right?" Mr. Weasley said to a crestfallen looking Harry.

Mr. Weasley sighed. "All right, I'll go. You just remember I can't break the Statute of Secrecy."

Harry nodded vigorously. "Thanks Mr. Weasley!" I'm going to head out to the Borrow now. You still on to the Star Wars Marathon Sunday?"

Mr. Weasley came around the desk to hug him. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 **~ooOoo~**

After a quick stop at the Dursleys, Harry headed to the Burrow. He saw the twins out de-gnoming the garden with Ginny and Ron giving points for distance and style.

Harry laughed. "Hey guys!" He called out.

They waved and waited for him to get closer.

"I heard about your vacation, I'm sorry." He said as he came closer.

They all sat down on the ground. "Was really looking forward to it too." Said Ron.

"Well since you're not going I have a few ideas on what to do." Harry said looking sideways at them.

They gave him a questioning look.

"I have a tutor starting the sixth and running to August fifteenth. He is going to teach me how to best use the technology I've got and going to sell." He stated. Ron. Made gagging noises at the thought of classes in the summer.

"Remember Ron, the more you know, the better you can sell them." Harry said without even looking at what Ron was doing. "The tutor can explain all those things you have been wondering about."

The twins looked intrigued. They had plans for the money they were planning to make. And now there was a person who could teach them to sell them better. "We're in."

"I'm in." Said Ginny for the same reason.

"Alright I'm in." Said Ron.

"Cheer up Ron; we'll be done in time for the Con." Said Harry giving Ron a little push. Ron pushed back. Soon there was play fight going on with all of them participating.

End Chapter Five


	7. Chapter 7

**The Gryffindor Five**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Six**

 **By danu40k**

 **Wednesday, August 18** **th** **1993:**

Harry looked on as Mr. Weasley placed his brand new computer on his desk at the Burrow.

He was happy that the classes turned out well. Everyone knew so much about the computers and how they ran that they could even take one apart and put it back together again. They (especially Mr. Weasley) knew about electricity. Mr. Weasley finally knew how airplanes worked and they had even gone to the airport one Saturday so that he could watch the takeoffs and landings.

Tonight they were headed to the convention. Harry had booked a suite in the hotel where it was being held. They had heard that a lot of things happened the night before the convention officially started and they wanted in. Minister Bones had finally acquiesced on Mr. Weasley going as himself if he wanted to. Saying that according to her sources it showed to be harmless, but she wanted a full report the following Monday.

The twins had put together their Jedi costumes with their mothers help.

Ron had grabbed one of Charley's old leather jackets and had somehow gotten himself a whip and was going as a Curse Breaker. Instead of a gun in a holster at his side he had his wand in a wand holster.

Ginny had had her mother help her with her costume as well. She was going as a Dragon Handler like her brother Charley. She even had a baby dragon. It was one of the stuffed animals that she had bought from the toy store.

Percy was going as an assistant to his father, wearing his best dress robes.

And their mother was going as a Muggle.

Hermione, who had been living with the Weasley's since her return from France, had chosen to go as a Sphinx Ranger, from the David Weber books. She had had Dobby 'port her to Diagon Alley where she bought Crookshanks. She had plans to use him. She was even harness training him so that she could have him with her at the con. Though she would have to carry him instead of letting him ride on her shoulders.

Hermione had even gone so far as to print them each a paper on so called Fan Speak. Allowing them to have a better idea of what the others there would be saying. Such as neofan meaning someone new to the convention scene. Such as they.

Harry watched as Mr. Weasley ran his hand over his new books. Harry had gotten him into a Bookstore and had let him get any book he wanted as an early Christmas present.

He had even set Mr. Weasley up an account with the book club they were going to be using at Hogwarts.

The book club was much like its Muggle counterpart except it also had Wizarding fiction as well. The one that Harry had set up for Mr. Weasley also had technical books so that he could get to understand the Muggle world better.

Minister Bones had told them that as soon as she could she was setting up a liaison post.

This office would be responsible for initial contact with Muggleborns and for coordinating, relations between the Muggle and Wizarding Ministries

Reestablishing Diplomatic Ties among the other Wizarding Communities and the Sentient Non-Humans. This is to include: The Goblins, the Centaurs, the Werewolves, and the Vampire Clans.

As such they would be in charge of: The Wizarding Communities Diplomats, Liaisons between the two Ministries here in England

And would be answerable **ONLY** to The Prime Minister and the Minister of Magic

Because of Mr. Weasley's hard work, she had tapped him to be the Head of the Liaison Office.

Harry, himself had been busy during this time. Besides classes, he had been getting together with the shop owners in Diagon Alley to discuss what is needed to bring back businesses to the Alley.

He had set things up so that the Ministry could raid many of the shops he owned in Knockturn and then had gotten together with the Ministry Liaison (Mr. Weasley) and the remaining shop owners to discuss what to do with Knockturn Alley.

He had finally gotten his new family Crest. He had immediately taken the design down to the trunk shop and had him place it on the top of his trunk. He had also taken the design to Madam Malkin's to place in her files for his dress robes. Finally he went back to Tabula Rasa to have it placed on an order of paper as a watermark. As well as stopping off at the stationary shop in Diagon to have them place the design in their files for his parchment orders.

He had taken Neville away after their joint birthday parties held at the Leaky Cauldron. They went to Mingua's to get him a wand. Harry had also given Neville a trunk. When told it was too much by Mrs. Longbottom, Harry told the same thing he had been telling the Weasley's and Hermione. That it was free for him since he owned the companies that made the trunk and in business with the other companies.

She had sighed and, after many puppy-dog looks from her grandson, had given in.

Harry had made sure to go to the licensing bureau and got his government ID card. He may not be able to drive yet, but he did need official ID for many of his transactions.

~ooOoo~

Soon it was time. They all had their trunks packed, their costumes ready and were dressed as Muggles.

Mr. Weasley summoned the Knight Bus and they were off to London.

Once there, they transferred to a Muggle cab and headed off to the Airport.

"Why are going to the airport Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Because the Convention is in Glasgow this year I thought it would be faster to go by plane." Harry replied.

Mr. Weasley was virtually bouncing in his seat.

"Harry that's much too expensive" Said a dismayed Mrs. Weasley.

"Nah. Business expense. How can you know to sell something if you've never encountered it? There's untapped source of revenue at the school. Videos. Plus they are going to be putting out movies in a new format soon called DVD's. I want you to find out about these things. I've got the information from the companies I've invested in, but I want an unbiased assessment." Harry told them as they pulled up to the private airport entrance.

"I thought we'd be hitting one of the carriers, not a private plane." Said Hermione as they started towards a plane.

"Consider it a splurge. Outside of you, none of us have been on an airplane. I'd personally like to go first class for once in my life. And what a way to go first class than by private plane. I did this for me. You guys just get to enjoy it too."

~ooOoo~

The plane ride had been fun. Mr. Weasley had acted like a little kid. Going from window to window and back and forth through the plane. Mr. Weasley was even allowed to sit in the co-pilots seat for a bit. Harry knew that if Mr. Weasley had to do a Patronus right then and there it would have come out corporeal.

This was the real reason Harry had decided to go by private plane. Not that he would tell anyone that.

~ooOoo~

They arrived at the hotel and headed up to the registration desk. Harry stepped up to the counter, "We have registrations under B and P Corporation." The clerk looked it up on the computer. "Right here sir. The Ambassador and Presidential Suites." Harry paced his Credit Card and government ID down on the counter. When she looked at him funny he stated that he was the son of the CEO. At that she nodded and ran the credit card through and handed the keys out,

They had a bell boy help them up to their suites and then show them how to use the keys, and then showed them around the suite itself.

The Weasleys were amazed at the suite they were given.

"Now don't go looking at me about this one. This is on the government according to what I know. Mr. Weasley, since you are here in a semi official state the Prime Minister thought you should have a suite befitting your status. You are after all going to be the ambassador. The only one I paid for was mine. Which I'm going to share with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Now I'll let you unpack and get settled before we head down to sign in for the convention and then get dinner."

So saying he and the others left to go to the Presidential Suite. Following the bell boy.

Once they were in their suite, they split up and headed into their rooms. They each had a single room complete with all the amenities. They happily examined everything before getting ready to go to dinner.

~ooOoo~

After a good meal, one where Hermione and Harry had to explain that you pay at the end of your stay. And that the government was picking up their tab while Harry paid for his. They headed over to sign into the convention. Harry went up to introduce them and get their badges.

"Good evening. My name is Harry Potter. You have reservations under the name Ambassador Weasley and company."

She looked through her files while the Weasleys gave Harry a funny look. "Ah here you are. I just need you to sign the register under each of your names."

They did so seeing that each name had a title under it. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were labeled as Ambassadors from the Ministry of Magic with Percy as their assistant. Ginny was labeled a Dragon Handler and Ron and Harry were listed as Curse Breakers. Hermione was listed as a Sphinxian Guard for the family.

They were handed their badges with instructions to wear them whenever they were in the hotel and then given packages with the convention information and events listed. They were also told that at eight there was going to be a movie marathon of Gundam Wing for those who had shown up early.

"What's Gundam Wing?" The twins asked her.

"It's anime." Everyone but Hermione looked clueless. Hermione explained the general idea of anime and then told them the general plot for Gundam Wing. When they looked at her, she said, "What, you think all I do is read? I like a little escape as well."

All but Mrs. Weasley and Percy decided to go.

End Chapter Six


	8. Chapter 8

**The Gryffindor Five**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **By danu40k**

 **Thursday, August 19** **th** **1993:**

By eleven o'clock everyone was finally up and fed. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had gone down to the gym to work out together and found out that there would be Tai-Chi every morning during the Con. This made them happy, since it gave them an excuse to know it. After they were through with the work out and a shower, they got dressed in their costumes and headed out to check out the people coming in. The rest of the Weasleys were doing the same.

When the group went to the Weasley's suite they found everyone waiting on them. Harry then handed the twins one last present. Lightsabers. These weren't just prop Lightsabers but ones that ran on magic so they actually lit up. They also ran on large Muggle batteries in case anyone was snooping. The twins could just pop out the bottom and show the batteries. He also warned them not to get into trouble. Not to get them into trouble. And for Merlin's sake don't get them tossed out. Otherwise no more treats. When Mrs. Weasley complained about the cost of the Lightsabers he told them it was a gift from one of the companies he was working with. It was actually supposed to be sold at Hogwarts, but Harry thought that it would be a fun prop here at the con. To offset any other complaints that Harry was spending too much on them, Harry told that they had come to an understanding. Anything he buys that is not for him, or that he can't use, they have to pay him back out of their paychecks. A lot of the things he was going to buy would be written off as company expense because he was going to try to set things up so he could sell them at Hogwarts. He had already bought an extra large screen TV and video player for video viewing at Hogwarts.

They then headed into see the opening Ceremonies. After which they each headed off to see the sights and to go to the various panels.

~ooOoo~

Harry and the gang headed into the dealer's room with the twins soon following them.

Hermione set out for the science oriented videos finding one called _The Fractal Geometry of the Mandelbrot Set._ This had animation of the most complex object in the realm of mathematics.

The others laughed, it was so Hermione.

The twins found Custom Buttons and found several for themselves and for their father. One of which said: ' _Any sufficiently advanced magic is indistinguishable from technology_.' They thought it was perfect for him to wear around the convention.

They also found the anime section and begged Harry to pick up the Gundam Wing sets so they could watch them on his TV. Harry laughed and bought them much to the delight of the dealer. "You know I'm going to have to limit you to one marathon a month right?" Harry said while smiling. The dealer then told them that Gundam Wing comes in book form and pointed to a friend of his who sold Manga.

The twins and Ron dragged Harry over there.

~ooOoo~

Soon everyone was going to split off to see the various panels; they found out that Harry wanted to go see the panel on **Creative Insults**. ' _SF and fantasy often uses insults from present culture instead of dreaming up new and inventive ways to cast scorn upon others. Our panel will discuss a variety of new insults for general use in space-faring societies and fantasy environments. Audience participation invited. Anyone who doesn't show up is a ground pounder full of space gas_!'

~ooOoo~

They soon met up with the rest of the group at a panel called: ' _ **If Only It Was Real.'**_ _What science fiction concept, other than space travel, would you most like to see realized? Flying cars? Matter replicators? Time travel?_

They had a lot of fun over that.

The next panel Hermione dragged them to was: ' _ **INTRODUCTION TO FILKING**_ ' _What is all this filk stuff? What were those strange sounds in the Laguna Room? Learn how to be a Filker. Actual singing is NOT required._

After this Hermione went to a book signing. With Robert Silverburg.

While the rest went to get a snack.

~ooOoo~

That evening they met back up to go to the **Babel Conference Ambassadorial Reception.**

Here they saw that most everyone was in costume. The Weasley's were amazed. No one took notice of them. They were just like everyone else here. People were coming up to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley complimenting them on staying in character so well. It was as though they really were from a Wizarding World. And everyone loved the real looking Lightsabers the twins had. They had told everyone that their friend had an in with the company that did these and that the company was going to go public with them soon. To everyone's delight. Ron, Harry and Ginny received compliments on their ideas on an old theme. While Hermione received comments from others who had read his books. Hermione was excited to go to a signing of David Weber later tomorrow.

~ooOoo~

After dinner, Hermione went to her room and changed into her school robes. She had the others change into costumes she had brought them. She then dragged them downstairs to room 307. There, they were greeted by a young man wearing Robin Hood clothes. "Did you bring character sheets? Only those who want to game are allowed in here."

Hermione pulled out several sheets of paper and showed them to the ranger. "Here you go. I have a party of seven first level newbie's ready for some action."

He laughed. "Over by the window. Steve's getting a new game ready to go."

She gasped when she looked over. "Steve Jackson? We'll be playing with Steve Jackson? Oh I hope I got the character sheets alright. I would just die if I didn't."

Harry tapped her on the shoulder, "Hermione, you want to clue us in?"

 **Friday, August 20** **th** **1993:**

The group got up at eight and dressed in their sweats to go do Tai-Chi with others at the Con.

After finishing this they headed back up to their rooms and then went down to get breakfast.

Once this was done, Hermione split off from the group to go to a panel on ' _ **Bad Astronomy**_.' _A talk by Phil Plait, the Bad Astronomer on, well, bad astronomy and popular misconceptions._

While the rest of them headed to: ' _ **MANGA MANIA**_ ' _Manga is more than just Japanese comic books. How do they differ from what is in the United States and Europe? How is it that they cover so many more different topics and are read by so many different types of people?_

Finally Hermione got to have her books signed by David Weber after which they went and got lunch. From there they met up with the twins for the 'Pre-pay only' panel by George Lucas which went for more than three hours as he explained his vision and the upcoming new movies.

~ooOoo~

After the panel let out, Hermione dragged them back to the dealer's room. There she found what she was looking for and pointed it out to the others. Star Wars books. Lots of Star Wars books. The twins went nuts. Harry told them that they could keep their collection going after they get to school through one of the book clubs he had set up. They kissed him

~ooOoo~

The next set of panels had them splitting along gender lines. The boys headed into: ' _ **EUROPEAN SPACE PROGRAMS**_ ' _What's going on with the European Space Agency? What missions have they undertaken recently and what's planned for the future?_ Where they met up with their father.

While the girls went to: ' _ **WOMEN IN SCIENCE IN SCIENCE FICTION**_ ' _Women scientists have featured prominently in many science fiction stories. Panelists talk about the image of women in science fiction stories, from the classics to today. How accurate are the depictions? And are these women scientists really scientists or just secretaries in lab coats?_ Hermione and Ginny dragged Mrs. Weasley to that one.

After another book signing, this time with Alan Dean Foster, Hermione dragged them all to a panel on: ' _ **Science Fun**_ ' _Where we have some fun with science things and attempt not to blow up the place._

They came out of that one laughing. "Now if we could only get Snape to teach like that." Said Fred.

"Yeah, we'd learn a lot from that if he did." Agreed George.

They headed into the Dealer's room again to get some of the books they had been told about.

~ooOoo~

That evening was the Masquerade. While they were not entered into it this year, they thought it would be a fun time. So they headed up to their rooms early and after a shower, changed into clean costumes.

There were even more people dressed in costume here. Most of them you could tell they had spent a lot of time working on. When the presentations started, they couldn't find the twins. Harry was the only one who seemed to know where they were. And all he would say was that they would be out soon. Hermione soon caught on and then Ginny and Ron. "They didn't." Hermione asked him quietly. Harry just shrugged and continued to watch the entries.

Soon, sure enough, the twins' names were introduced. The twins had worked out a full script Complete with twin speak. And you could tell they were having fun with it.

The audience was having as much fun as the twins were. When they left the stage they were given a standing ovation from their family and friends.

Harry had recorded the whole thing on tape, while he had given his camera to Mr. Weasley.

 **Saturday, August 21** **st** **1993:**

The group had gotten up late. Last night had been a party after the masquerade, then a movie marathon of horror movies. They finally did get up and dressed in time to go to a panel that the twins had bugged them to go to. This wasn't hard to do since the others thought it would be fun.

' _ **Lightsabers vs. Cutlasses**_ ' _So! Darth Vader vs. Captain Kid – you think Darth will win? We show you how to make Lightsabers and cutlasses, and then see who has the best swordsmanship skills as we fight on planks_

After that they split up with Ron and Harry going to: ' _ **Military Tactics in Science Fiction**_ ' _Many science fiction stories have a military background. Heinlein, Dickson, Pournelle, and many others have used space-faring soldiers as the centers of their stories. But how would those tactics work in "real life"? Who gets it right? What should be done better?_

While the twins went to a costuming panel.

Mr. Weasley and his wife took in the ' _ **METROPOLIS: THE FUTURE OF BIG CITIES**_ '

 _What changes will the future bring to the concept of the big city? Will the megalopolises continue to grow, until we have literal city-states, or will we see a move back to the 'burbs?_

While Percy went to: ' _ **The Future of Cities**_ ' _Growing seemingly beyond their ability to sustain, is there a future for mega-cities like Los Angeles, Tokyo, Mexico City? What about smaller cities? Their budgets are stretched to the point of snapping, too. What can be done to save cities?_

This was something the Ministry would definitely want to know.

Hermione went to the panel on _**Nanotechnology**_. _What would the world be like if molecular technology proved feasible? Would it become a dystopia far worse than anything imagined by Huxley or Orwell, or a socialist idyll, of people living free from the fear of poverty, death or pollution, in a land with more than enough material goods for everyone?_

And Ginny went to: ' _ **MYTHICAL BEASTIE FANDOM MEET POINT**_ ' _Discussion group for fans of dragons, unicorns, gryphon's, and everything else that doesn't exist so far as we know - but we love them anyway!_

 **Sunday, August 22** **nd** **1993:**

Finally, as with all things, the Con came to an end. The dealers had gone; the Awards had been handed out. The twins had their award from the Masquerade on the mantel of their trunk.

They had packed away their gifts and the items they had bought. And were off.

Mr. Weasley had another great time on the plane ride back.

Harry had left them at the Leaky Cauldron with promises of getting the film processed as soon as possible.

They made a date for school shopping. Then everyone went home for a well deserved rest. With each of the kids making plans for next year's convention.

End Chapter Seven


	9. Chapter 9

**The Gryffindor Five**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **By danu40k**

 **Monday, August 23** **rd** **1993:**

Harry met up with the Weasley's the next morning. They had received their Hogwarts Letters over the weekend and it was time to go shopping.

He tried to talk Mrs. Weasley out of going, but she would have none of it.

So off to Diagon Alley they went.

First stop was Gringotts for the Weasleys. Hermione was paying Harry back in pounds to save her having to pay the exchange rate. From there they hit Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. This was the first year that the Weasley children got new robes instead of second hand or hand me downs. Mr. Weasley had been given a raise to go with his new position. Making it possible for the family to stretch their money farther.

While they waited for their robes to be finished, they headed to the bookstore. There the Weasleys were able to get new books instead of the used they usually got, while Harry and Hermione raided the store for books that they didn't have in their collections. As well as getting owl order catalogs.

It was then that Mrs. Weasley found out that Harry had bought Ron and Ginny new wands. And not just any new wands. They had gone to Mingua's Wand Shop. She was about to blow a gasket when Harry showed her the Loan they had taken out and the payment plan based on their sales. This only mollified her a little. "How are they to make any spending money when they already own you their every paycheck?" She asked him.

"Actually, Ron and Ginny didn't buy that much at the con. That was the twins with their Manga, and Star Wars books. And even there, I charged them half price since I want to read them as well." Harry told her.

She sighed, she wasn't through with this, but here was not the place.

They headed off to finish their shopping then headed to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch on Mrs. Weasley.

Then Harry took them out to Muggle London. Here he flagged down a cab and they headed off to the mall.

The Weasley's had never been to a mall. But Harry and Hermione had convinced them that Muggle clothes shopping was cheaper and they got a more varied sets of clothing. Harry told them that he would pay for everything, and then they could pay him back in Galleons. That way they wouldn't have to pay the exchange rate. Just like he did with Hermione.

They soon finished at the mall, with Mrs. Weasley and Harry going into the bathrooms. Mrs. Weasley to shrink her purchases and Harry to send his off with Dobby.

Harry had brought his trunk to the Burrow when he had come to pick them up. He would be staying for the few days left of summer vacation. He still had meetings to attend to, but most everything had been done. Now it just a matter of letting things take their course.

After dinner, Mac Taylor showed up at the Burrow, and he and Harry sat down with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I have Mac here voting my proxies on the Wizengamot and Horatio Cain holding my proxies for the Board of Governors. However, there are still seats that need to be placed with the trials going on from the arrests of the Death Eaters. I can't do anything about the Wizengamot, but I can with the Board. I want you, Mrs. Weasley, to sit on the Board." At her gasp, he continued. We need common sense on the Board. The school is slowly losing its place in the modern world and if we want to bring it back to its glory we have to act now. I have proposals I'm going to be bringing before the Board. But I want your opinion first. Right now we sit at six out of the eleven that are supposed to sit on the Board. With you there will be seven. That leaves us four we need to sit. The Board will need names. I've put forth the Abbot's, the Diggory's, the Grayson's, and the Giger's.

The Weasley's nodded their heads over the names. They were good solid families and not a dark bone in sight. They also weren't blood-purists. She looked over the names on the Board. She gave him a questioning look. He grinned and went "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Potter, Black, and now I have the Malfoy vote." He smiled. I want to see the board even as possible though that's not going to happen with me holding five votes. I figure my votes will be the only progressive votes on the board. The rest are going to be conservatives like Mrs. Longbottom or centrists, which I hope will be at least a good showing even though I know that you'll be voting conservative for the most part."

She nodded.

"Here are the proposals I am going to be putting forth. I've already talked to Mrs. Longbottom a few times this summer, which allowed me to do things like bring Dobby to Hogwarts to help me with my businesses." She did not look happy with that.

"I promise," He continued, "I'll keep up with my studies. Mac and the others are going to be getting regular updates on what I'm doing and if they see my grades fall then they are going to yell at me."

They acquiesced and soon the meeting turned to the agendas Harry had planned.

~ooOoo~

The last few days had been enjoyable. They had played Quidditch getting everyone used to their new brooms. The twins had called Oliver and the rest of the team over as well. Where they spent the time going over strategy and tactics. Oliver had kissed Harry for the new brooms and uniforms. Followed by Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. Oliver had liked the idea of a reserve team and watched as Ron and Ginny played. Seeing potential there. But he wasn't going to put them on just because Harry had gotten the team new equipment, they would have to earn it just like everyone else.

 **Wednesday, September 1** **st** **1993:**

Finally the day had come. Though this day no one was running around trying to find things. Dobby saw to that.

As with the other timeline, they were given a ride to King's Cross Station by the ministry. This time though it wasn't because Harry's life was in danger. It was because of Mr. Weasleys new position.

They arrived with plenty of time to get onboard. Harry and the others enlarged their trunks and put them on the train, then went to look for a compartment. Finally they chose the last compartment on the train. The same one they tried to get every year, knowing that Neville would look for them here.

The twins soon left to find their friend Lee, leaving the friends alone.

"How's the wand working for you Nev?" Harry asked

"Great! I find doing spells so much easier. They're going to wonder what happened at school." Neville said with a grin.

They all laughed feeling much the same way about their wands.

"So, oh fearless leader," Neville turned to Harry. "What are our plans now?"

"Crouch was found dead a few days ago. This means that Jr. is loose and probably looking for his master. Because of this we'll get Riddle back either this year or next. Personally, I'll bet he'll try for this year. The sooner the better for him."

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We finish destroying the Horcruxes. The only one left is the Diadem. And we can get to that easily enough. Whether or not that destroys him entirely I don't know. But I'm planning on not. At least this year we don't have the tournament going on. So that makes things a bit easier. We need to get back into a schedule for work outs and things. I'm thinking around five am to seven am for the work outs, then breakfast. Classes. Homework during study hall. Then our martial arts work out in the evenings. We work it right and we'll still have the weekends free." The others nodded. "Right now it depends on what our schedule looks like. But if we are seen to be doing our homework, people won't wonder as much over just why we are suddenly doing so much better in our classes."

"Don't forget our Quidditch practices Harry. Two times a week plus sometime over the weekend. IF Oliver doesn't go nuts again. If he does that's going to cut into our work out in the mornings." Ron reminded Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Practice will make a good work out anyway. So those days we'll just count them as our work out while Hermione and Neville go and do a normal work out."

Everyone nodded.

End Chapter Eight

 **End Part One**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Gryffindor Five**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter one**

 **By danu40k**

 **Thursday, September 2** **nd** **1993:**

After breakfast, they trooped back to the Common Room. They had a study hall right now, and they decided to set things up for selling later.

They had the House-Elves bring in a new large table and placed it against the far wall. They then placed computers on the table along with printers. The students would be allowed to use these computers but had to pay for their own parchment. Since there were only three computers on the table, and each computer and printer was firmly attached to the table, which meant that demand would be high as soon as people discovered everything they could do.

They then placed work lights above each of the computers. Set so that there wouldn't be a glare on the screen.

~ooOoo~

During lunch Harry approached the Muggle Studies teacher, Charity Burbage, saying they had something she would like to see. They brought her into the Gryffindor Common Room and showed her the computers. Students had already discovered the computers and were already trying to figure out how to work them. Harry placed a Sonorous charm on his throat and stated: "Ladies and Gentlemen, a full demonstration of the computers and how they work will be given tonight after dinner. Be assured they DO run in Hogwarts and that I have several available to those who would like to buy one. If you are interested; I, the Weasleys, and Hermione, have gotten together with the companies that made these toys and are able to sell them to you at a special Hogwarts Student Rate which is near cost. We also have CD Walkmans and catalogs for CD's as well as catalogs for various book clubs. During the summer I bought a building which I turned into a PO Box for students and their families. You or your parents sign up to get a box then all you have to do is send your Owl to the Diagon Alley drop and they will send it onto the Muggle world and vice versa." Harry ended the spell and went over to the teacher who was looking at the computers. Students crowded around Harry asking questions left and right. Finally the bell for class rang and all the students rushed out. "I have a computer for you as well ma'am." Harry stated when they were alone.

The teacher looked at him, "Are you willing to give classes? I'll gladly pass you in my class for the year if so."

Harry nodded. "We had a tutor this last summer. So we know how they work and I have everything set up if I need to bring in a tutor just in case."

The teacher nodded. "I have free time now if you wish to bring the computer into my class."

"We did that over lunch. Right now we have independent studies so it was no hardship." Harry grinned at the teacher. They then headed over to the classroom so that Harry could give her a quick lesson in how to use the computer.

~ooOoo~

After dinner the Common room was packed with students from all the houses. There were even a few teachers as well as the Headmaster.

After getting everyone settled and quiet, Harry went into his speal. After which they separated into groups. First years went with Hermione. Second years went with Ginny. Third years with Ron. Fourth with Fred. Fifth with George. Sixth with Harry. And seventh with Percy who had come over from Ravenclaw. He had told the Muggleborns in his house what was going on in Gryffindor and had told them that it was going to be an open house for the night if they wanted to check it out. So most of Ravenclaw was there as well.

Even a few Slytherins had come. Their house was greatly reduced since the arrests and convictions of so many of their parents along with Harry's attack on the assets. What were left were the more open minded families. Many of those left knew a good thing when it hit them and would be writing their families to inform them about the new investment opportunities.

~ooOoo~

That night, after everyone had finally left, Harry sat with the sales teams in his trunk. "I think we were right. We are going to need to bring teachers into the school to teach this. Say one for each year that way all of the people interested will be able to learn." The others nodded. "As it is, it's a good thing we had independent studies today. The Muggle Studies teacher wants to talk me about setting up computers on each of the desks in her classroom." He drank a bit of his butterbeer. "I think things are going to sell real well now. I've already had nibbles from Muggleborns about how much the computers are. When we start to show up listening to the CD's I think sales will go through the roof. I set the signup sheet for PO Boxes and it's already full. Percy says it's the same in Ravenclaw." He drank some more. "Dumbledore wants to see me on Saturday, so that should be fun. Dobby, I want you there as well just in case." Dobby nodded.

Ron thought for a moment, "Harry, the problem with bringing in teachers is that they could sell things from under us. I think it would be a better idea for us to teach it. It's not like we'll be teaching them how to take apart the computer like we were taught. Just how to run the computer programs. It should only take a weekend or so. You know, take five kids. Set them down at the computer and teach them the basics. Just enough so that they can do their homework and such. Take about two to three hours apiece. Then on to the next group. Set up in an old classroom." Harry and the others nodded. Hermione calculated; "That would equal forty to forty five computers. That would fit into a classroom. I think it's a wonderful idea. Have the seventh years go first, then on down. They in turn can teach others until everyone who wants to learn has been through the basic class. Set things up so that after they have bought a computer, they get tutored in how to best use their machine. That's when we can bring in the tutors. Say next month or so. We want to have sold enough for a class. Make it so the tutors can't sell anything personally. People have to go through us."

Harry thought about it. "Dobby get me the computer contract will you?"

Dobby popped up with the contract after a moment. Harry looked it over. "It says here that I have exclusive rights on selling at Hogwarts. Diagon Alley is another story, but here I run the show. So I say let's get the tutors in starting next weekend to show them how to get the best out of the computers. The more they know, the more likely they are to buy." The others nodded while Harry handed back the contract to Dobby so that he could put it away. The others headed out of Harry's trunk and to their respective rooms and beds.

 **September 3** **rd** **:**

Friday came and with it classes finally. Charms was first, right after breakfast with Arithmacy after lunch. Then study hall. They planned on using Harry's trunk to do their homework in, then going to their own trunks to type it up.

Professor Flitwick was surprised at how well they were doing. Each was competing with the other to get it done first. With Harry or Hermione usually, but not always, coming in first. When asked what had happened, they each answered that they were finally taking the class seriously and had studied over the holidays. Ron and Neville also told him that they finally had wands that were theirs, and not someone else's which also seemed to help.

They each earned several points that day in class.

After Charms, they had a study hall where they went to Harry's trunk to get their homework done. After that they had lunch and then Arithmacy.

Arithmacy was a new subject to all but Hermione. This made it more enjoyable since they didn't have to hold back. The class had them starting on Pythagoras.

When it was time to work on their homework that afternoon, they found to their delight…okay, Hermione's delight, that Ravenclaw's library had the copies of the Alexandrian library's copy of the original works of Pythagoras in Greek. They had all used the Crystals to learn languages. Not for studying purposes, but because they liked to use spells in other languages besides Latin. It made it harder for their opponents to know what is being cast at them. Plus some of the earlier works were meaner and legal.

~ooOoo~

Saturday came, and with it sales of products such as CD Walkmans and club memberships. Many of the students also signed up for the PO Boxes. Harry had written the Muggle address of the place for their families to write to.

Harry let the others sell while he went up to see the Headmaster with Dobby.

"Harry, I see you brought your House-Elf with you. That is one thing I wished to speak with you about. You know that no students are allowed to have a House-Elf with them. That the only House-Elves in Hogwarts belong to Hogwarts." Dumbledore told him. A twinkle in his eye.

Harry shrugged. "Actually, I got permission from the Board of Governors to have Dobby with me."

"Ah yes, the Board of Governors. You have five of the eleven votes if I remember right. Five of the seats just barely were voted in. Unanimously if I heard right." Dumbledore said.

Harry could tell that Dumbledore was searching for something. Then he felt a mental probe.

"Unless you feel like joining Snape in Azkaban I would quit that right now." He told Dumbledore. "As far as I'm concerned this meeting is over. If you wish to speak with me again it will be with my solicitors here to insure my safety. You try something like this again and I promise you, you won't know what hit you. The same goes for Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. I WILL be telling Mrs. Longbottom and the others on the board about this just in case something happens to me. Come Dobby." Harry pulled a Snape and stormed out of the office with his robes billowing around him. With Dobby slowly backing out. An eye on the Headmaster to make sure that he didn't pull a wand.

~ooOoo~

Harry arrived at the Room of Requirement after leaving the Headmaster's Office. He walked back and forth three times getting a room where he could blow things up. Spending several hours practicing his Parkour and flinging curses at dummies.

~ooOoo~

Harry walked into the Common Room to see various people with their Walkmans on and listening to the music they had bought off his team. Harry grinned. There was nothing like earning money and making people happy at the same time.

Harry walked up to the group. "How did it go Harry?" Asked Ron noticing Harry was sweaty.

"I walked in, he tried to interrogate me, then tried to mind probe me when he wasn't getting the information he wanted. I caught him and threatened him, then stalked out. I went to the RoR after that. Needed to blow something's up." Harry answered as he plopped down.

"EWW. Stinky! Go shower!" The girls complained. Harry grinned and headed off to shower.

~ooOoo~

Sunday had the representative of the computer company there to talk with Harry and Xander. Harry wanted to arrange tutors to begin next weekend. Harry figured that seven tutors could easily teach the class over the weekend. Harry was willing to front the cost of the computers they would need. He would sell them to the students after they were done. Those that he couldn't sell right away would go towards the Christmas sales.

An agreement was reached after several hours of wrangling, and a new contract was signed.

Harry called out before the end of dinner that an agreement had been made and tutors were going too made available for those who wished to learn how to use the computers.

A cheer went up throughout the great hall.

 **September 6th:**

Monday morning came and the group finally got together to work out. Two hours later, they came in sweaty and tired. The workout had been hard.

They showered and dressed, heading down to the great hall for breakfast.

There had been no word yet from the Headmaster as to what he was going to do since Harry blew up at him. He had been absent from the great hall yesterday. Though Harry had gotten word that he had been contacting Madam Bones, and when that didn't work, he tried the Board. Again he met with little success. Harry had gotten word to them via. Dobby and they were not happy with the Headmaster at all.

In fact, after contacting them to try and reign in Harry, he ended up with Howlers instead. For this reason he had not eaten in the great hall for several meals.

Harry got up and headed to History, followed by the others. Ginny headed to Potions. She told them that she would tell them what the new potions teacher was like. So far they had heard nothing but praise about the man.

If they hadn't brought their own history books with them to study, they would have fallen asleep within minutes of Binns starting the class. As boring as he is, and as tired as they were, they would have had a hard time not to.

The end of class could not come too soon in their opinion.

 **~ooOoo~**

After lunch came Defense. Madam Bones had personally vetted the man. He was a retired Auror, and definitely knew his business, though they had a slight problem. Boggarts. Their fears were not the fears of children, but of war weary adults. They made sure to place themselves last in the hopes that they wouldn't get to do it.

It worked. They definitely didn't mind the extra homework they had because they didn't do the practical.

 **September 7th:**

They finished their work out in better shape than they had been before. They had decided that they would switch out every other day. First day work out, second day martial arts, and so on. They wanted their evenings free to be available to their customers.

When Quidditch work out began, Ron, Ginny, and Harry would have to think of something else. But for now they would stick with this.

Their first class of the day was Transfiguration. Again, their teacher was amazed at the improvement of her students.

After lunch, they had Runes, and then Harry had hired a tutor for music lessons.

 **~ooOoo~**

That evening, they had a lot of people lined up to talk with them. The twins and Percy had done a great job in selling things, but some questions they could not answer.

One came from a first year Hufflepuff named Thomas. His family was poor and if wasn't for the Lilly Foundation giving scholarships, he wouldn't have been able to come. Thing was he really wanted a CD player. He could live without a computer for now, but he really wanted the player. All his friends at home had one, and most of his friends here at school had one, but he just couldn't afford it.

Harry told him that he would give him a loan. To repay the loan, he was to work with the twins as one of their test subjects. And for every O he got on his homework, Harry would knock off a Sickle from the loan. But he had to have proof, so Thomas was to show him his papers. Thomas grinned and nodded, he could do that.

Harry gave him a Player and told him to get a CD out of the box so he had something to listen to. Harry then told him that if he continued to do well in class, he would continue the practice of knocking money off his purchases of CD's. He then told him to tell everyone that there would be a movie night the last Saturday of the month.

Thomas yipped in happiness and scampered off to tell his friends.

Harry continued to do this for the other students on scholarship. If the student wanted a computer, Harry made an appointment with Xander to go see the kid's parents for a special discount as part of their scholarship. For those not on scholarships he had a loan application they were to send to their parents whom would allow the parents to slowly buy off the computer and printer set. Usually at ten galleons or fifty pounds per month depending on the family. Those parents that were Muggle he had set up a bank account they could make payments to so they wouldn't have to go to the hassle of exchanging money.

 **September 8th and 9th:**

Wednesday was Potions, Herbology, and Astronomy. With Study hall Thursday morning to allow students who needed it a chance to sleep in.

Harry and the others used the time to finish off their homework, and then have some fun. They had been working so hard that they just hadn't had the time.

They headed up to the seventh floor staircase then started slinky races to see how far and how fast each slinky would go. Harry watched them go down, then stated, "You know. Some people are like Slinkys, really useless, but make me happy when pushed down the stairs." The group looked at him for a moment, and then began to laugh.

Little did they know that Hogwarts herself was watching and enjoying the fun. Moving her stairs to get the most out of the toys. Till Filch confiscated them saying they were a danger to everyone. People could trip and fall over them.

Personally they knew they could get more, they just had to figure out where to play with them. Maybe the RoR.

That night, Hogwarts had one of the House-Elves take the Slinkys out of Filch's office and bring it to the top of the stairs and let them go. Throughout the night you could hear the stairways moving as she played. She would have to tell Harry to bring more games for her to play.

Harry had the strangest dreams that night. It started out with Hogwarts lovingly playing with the Slinkys and then morphed into Hogwarts playing with remote controlled toys.

End Part Two Chapter One


	11. Chapter 11

**The Gryffindor Five**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter Two**

 **By danu40k**

Evening came and before bed, Harry goes _Spirit Walking_. Like he does every evening, he is trying to find Riddle. But like every evening, it did no good.

"Well?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "Nothing."

"You had no problem before." Hermione said.

"I was also attached to him through my scar!" Harry yelled. "Sorry. It's just frustrating. I thought it would be easier than this."

"It's alright Harry. We'll find another way of finding him." Neville consoled Harry.

"Thanks Neville. I guess the only thing we **can** do until we find him is train. And now that Ron and Ginny have made the team, that's going to be harder to do as a team later on when Oliver gets a riled up."

"That's just something we'll have to work on when the time comes." Ginny stated. "In the mean time, what's this I hear about not pranking the Slytherins?"

Harry sighed. "Because the ones who are left after the big purge are not on the pure-blood side. And definitely not on Riddle's side. I want them to have a chance to rebuild. Right now they are touchy and waiting for the other shoe to drop. Last thing I want to do is drive them back to Riddle. Or worse, create a new dark lord that we'll have to fight in the future. After they have finished rebuilding their house they will be fair game, but for now, just leave them be. Besides I think Ravenclaw has been getting too big for their hats. So as far as I'm concerned _**they**_ are fair game. Either that or we go after the entire school."

They leaned in closer to hear what Harry had in mind.

~ooOoo~

The next morning, chaos erupted when the students woke up to find that they were now the color of their respective houses. Not just regular blue or red or yellow or green, but pastels, pokadots, stripes, and plaids. With the teachers the color of the houses they went to when they were in school.

Headmaster Dumbledore was a multitude of color. Since he represented every house. They had him every house color, and in different shades of the colors.

In order not to be caught, the group made sure that they were changed as well.

The sign above the teachers table said; " _ **We bring you this merriment on behalf of Chaos Incorporated.**_

Everyone blamed the twins, who couldn't stop laughing. No matter how much they protested, they were yelled at or congratulated about the work.

~ooOoo~

By the next morning, everything was back to normal, with everyone sighing in relief. Now that it was over the people at Hogwarts, both student and teacher said it was the best prank ever pulled. Though the teachers were going to be taking a lot of points off when they found the culprits.

Dumbledore had probed the twins and had declared them innocent of this prank. However when he tried to probe the group, he was met with resistance. And was told in no uncertain terms to butt out. As a follow up, Harry said one word. "Three."

Dumbledore could figure out what that meant. Three o'clock? Three friends? Three days? What?

The next day, Minister Bones came for a visit, followed by several Aurors. They came up to the teachers table at breakfast and asked Dumbledore if they could speak in private.

Dumbledore led them up to his office and twenty minutes later he was escorted out of the school and to the ministry on charges of mind rape.

McGonagall told everyone that Dumbledore had been summoned by the Ministry for important business. That she was in control until he came back. She then summoned Harry to the office.

She waited for him to sit and get comfortable before demanding that he stop this nonsense and drop the charges against Dumbledore.

He told her under no circumstances would he drop the charges. If that meant retribution from the other students or teachers or even the public he would just leave school and get a tutor or tutors to teach him.

Dumbledore had wronged him and he was going to see justice done. He had given Dumbledore three chances to stop what he was doing and Dumbledore still did whatever he wanted.

"I think you're the one who is doing whatever you want. Not Dumbledore." She said. "You're the one bringing chaos to this school in the name of improvements. Without asking anyone for a bye you leave."

Harry shrugged. "Don't you like the changes? The warmth of the castle? Being able to go into any room or section of the castle without fear of it falling down on you? Brooms that won't cut out on you or steer correctly? Having all students who wish to come, able to because of scholarships? New books in the library? The knowledge that was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's at your fingertips? 'Course I am working on getting all of that translated so that anyone can use them."

"Well yes it is a nice change. But what about these new computers, and private music? Let as well the toys that the twins are selling. Dumbledore allowed you to sell these items. Allowed you to corner the market and make a lot of money." She sat back as though she had him cornered.

"Actually," He began, "The Board of Governors allowed me to bring in and sell technology. Dumbledore had no say in the matter. Madam Bones is the one who gave the okay to bring the new technology into the British community. Technology that has been allowed in the rest of the world. She agreed with me that the last thing we need is for Britain to become like a third world backward country compared to the rest of the Wizarding World."

"At the expense of our traditions?" She demanded.

"No, we need to include our traditions with the new things. Tradition didn't go to the wayside when they brought in radio. As long as we work hard at it, we can keep both the new technologies and most of our traditions." He answered.

"Most?" She scoffed.

"There are a few that need to be rethought. Quills come to mind. There are other types of pens out there. Including fountain pens, which work like quills." He answered her in what was becoming a debate on the future.

"I see you've adopted a pen as well. Even if it is shaped like a quill." She shot back.

Harry shrugged again. "I use it for tests only and important correspondences now. I prefer my pencil and paper to take notes with. That way if I make a mistake I can easily correct it without making my paper look like a bomb hit it."

"I don't see why you need a computer here in school." She told him.

"There are research programs on it that help with doing papers. Plus, you can't tell me that you don't like getting papers that are legible and with correct spelling and grammar." He countered.

"While it is refreshing to actually be able to read several of the papers, it can also lead to laziness. A student would refuse to learn how to write properly with these contraptions." She returned.

Harry bowed his head to show that he acknowledged the point. "It does help students like Ron who are what the Muggles call dyslexic. Meaning that letters and numbers get mixed up making it hard to write a coherent paper. Hermione, Neville, and I are working with him on his homework, but he no longer needs us to do his homework for him. He can do it on his own now with the help of the computer. It also saves on paper when a student can rework a paper till it is as perfect as they can make it."

"I take it that that is one of the arguments you used to promote the use of these computers to the Board of Governors?" She asked.

Harry shrugged again. "It's one of them. I'm also donating a quarter of my profits to the library here at Hogwarts. And half of what's left to the scholarship program to make sure that they have an even chance to get the new technology. So I'm not really making that much money out of the deal. And what I do make I plough right back into the corporation. So I personally don't make a knut out of it."

"I can't believe you do this out of the goodness of your heart." She scoffed.

"Believe what you want. There are reasons I do what I do and in the long run I'll make money, it's just in the short term that things are going to be tight. Malfoy just about ran the Black Loan and Trust into the ground. I am not going to be making any money until I get it set to right." He countered.

"Yes, buy driving people to the point of bankruptcy and to the point where they can't even send their children to school here." She told him in a sharp voice.

Again, Harry shrugged. "Their parents are convicted Death Eaters. I allowed each child to receive a trust fund that would send them through school. It's not my fault that most of them went to Durmstrang instead of here. Now, at least we have less rivalry between Slytherin and the rest of the school. I have talked the twins out of pranking them. We allow them to rebuild their house. After that they are fair game again."

"And for that, I thank you. I was wondering what was going on between Gryffindor and Slytherin." She said.

Harry grinned. "It obviously doesn't count when there is a prank played on the entire school."

She frowned. "That had better have not been you."

Harry shook his head. "Was a great prank though."

The bell rang for the next class to start. Harry made as if to go. She acknowledged that there was nothing more to discuss and waved him out of the office.

~ooOoo~

After classes, the group surrounded Harry. "Well?" They asked.

"She wanted me to drop the charges against Dumbledore." Harry replied. "Then she turned it into an attack on all the changes I've brought in this year. She was not amused when I told her that the Board of Governors and the ministry approved of the technology coming not only to the people of Britain, but to the school as well." Harry finished.

Hermione looked thoughtful while the others berated McGonagall about being a technophobe. "You know, this is going to happen a lot in the coming years. The younger generation is going to welcome the new technologies with open arms, while the older generation is going to decry the loss of tradition."

Harry nodded. "That was one of the things that were brought up in the meeting. I told her that so far the only thing to go by the wayside is the loss of the quill. She didn't appreciate that."

"Yeah Gran is acting the same way. But then again, Gran insists on wearing an old-fashioned sign of mourning." Neville added in. When everybody looked at him questioningly, he finished with; "Her hat. The vulture was an old sign of mourning. Back around the turn of the century."

"So what now, oh fearless leader?" Ginny asked tongue in cheek.

"Now we need to plan a prank. Things are getting a little tense." Harry said grinning at her.

They gathered around to plan.

~ooOoo~

The next morning, found the twins trying to uncurl from their position in bed. Now it is an old custom to short sheet a bed as a prank, usually one waits until the person is out of the bed. Not so Chaos Inc. They did it while the twins were asleep. They found that all their clothes were now at least two sizes too small and the only underwear they had was bondage shorts. They looked at each other and grinned. Since their trunk was only keyed to a few people, they knew who had done this. And they were going to pay.

Thankfully this was a Saturday so they didn't have to worry about classes. Unfortunately it was also Quidditch practice and Oliver would be quite pissed if they missed it because they couldn't find any clothes to wear.

Finally they had to bite the bullet and asked Lee and the other boys in their dorm if they could borrow some clothes. After much laughing at the twin's predicament, they were allowed to finally get dressed.

Soon word got out that someone had finally been able to prank the twins. Laughter was heard around the school whenever the twins showed their faces.

It came to a head when the twins walked into the Main Hall for lunch after a good practice.

As they walked through the entrance way. Their clothes disappeared showing only the bondage shorts they had been forced to wear as underwear.

After much catcalling, the twins waved at everyone as they made a quick exit back up to their room.

This meant war.

~ooOoo~

They came across a problem almost immediately. Dobby. Dobby was fanatically loyal to Harry and watched over him like a hawk. They couldn't get near him without Dobby knowing about it. No matter what they tried, Dobby foiled it.

They tried putting something in Harry's food or drink. Then it disappeared and Dobby brought in a new one. They were able to get the others in his group, but they could not get Harry. It was like he was always two steps ahead of them. They had even tried to get Peeves involved. They got hit with a giant squirt gun instead. Seems someone had given Peeves a super soaker. On condition that Peeves not act against them for the rest of the school year. The pack the super soaker ran from had even been charmed to always have water in them.

Filch was Peeves main target for the super soaker though. No matter where he went, Peeves was there to get him.

~ooOoo~

A week after Dumbledore's departure, word came that he was retiring starting immediately. He showed up on a Sunday to pack his belongings with a ministry employee's help. Then after a public speech about how he was happy about the service he had able to give the people of Britain, sadly it was time to go. His was slowly feeling his age and he was told it would be a good idea to slow down. There were tears everywhere as people said goodbye to a beloved fixture in their lives.

McGonagall glared at Harry the whole time.

~ooOoo~

The Board of Governors met together at Hogwarts to discuss just who the next Headmaster or Headmistress should be. Several names were put on the table including McGonagall's. However it was felt that a younger head needed to fill the position. They knew that changes were coming whether they wanted them to or not. Already there were stores opening up in Diagon that catered to those who wished technological toys and computers. Hogsmead was getting a music store in for those CD's that seemed to become a staple among the younger generation. At least they wore their headphones so as to not inflict their music upon the rest of them.

But young Mr. Potter was correct. The world was changing and if Britain was to have a say in the future, it needed to allow the changes to take place. But, like Mr. Potter said, it should not be at the expense of many of their traditions. It would be a fine line they would be traveling and they needed a Headmaster to help navigate it.

Finally a name was brought forth, one who was both young enough to have at least a small understanding of this younger generation, yet old enough to understand the concerns of the older generation.

Jacob, Aston Seeley.

He had, in fact become a teacher at Salem Academy. Teaching Defense, becoming the school's second in command. Now he was back in the country and they had him, and we're not going to let go again.

~ooOoo~

After his name was announced, the public tried everything to bring him down. After all he was no Dumbledore. But try as they might, they couldn't get Dumbledore to change his mind. So they decided to wait and see.

End Part Two Chapter Two


	12. Chapter 12

**The Gryffindor Five**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter Three**

 **By danu40k**

You will note some similarities between Family and this one, please note that I had the idea to use Auschwitz here first and used it in Family later

The ideas are sort of similar but not really

 **Saturday, October 30** **th** **:**

While everybody else was going to go to the movie, Harry decided to stay in and work on his _Spirit Walking_. So after Quidditch practice, he set himself in his trunk and began his travels.

While he had not been able to find Riddle, he had been able to make alliances with others. And it was them that he felt the need to go and talk to.

~ooOoo~

He came out that evening to find Dobby waiting for him. Dobby had made a dinner that would be gentle on Harry's stomach just in case.

After eating, Harry asked Dobby to get the others. He found something and it wasn't good.

~ooOoo~

Once everybody was seated, Harry began.

"You know I've been making alliances within the netherworld communities." Everybody nodded. "Well they were the ones to finally find Riddle. He is Poland right now, preparing a ritual to regain his body."

"What!" The others cried out.

Harry placed his hand up to quiet them. "Crouch Jr. found him and told him that there are no more safe places for him to do it here. So they are doing it elsewhere. Either tonight or tomorrow night."

Various cries of what now and what are we going to do came from the others. When Harry again put his hand up to quiet them.

"First, we tell the others. Minister Bones and the Goblins will definitely want to know. We need to have them check all of the places where Riddle hid out here. I've managed to seal off several of them, but there are still some out there. If he gets a body, then I can tag it so that I can keep track of him. Unfortunately, that means that we'll have to be careful about Nagini. We get rid of her too soon and he will just make a new one. That is **if** he can. I going on the premise that he can, just in case."

"We'll have to take her out just before we take on Riddle." Added in Neville.

"We also don't want him to get suspicious and try to check on the Horcruxes. If he finds out that they have been destroyed, he'll try to make more." Hermione continued.

"We've rounded up most of his supporters, but that doesn't mean he can't get more elsewhere. So we'll have to keep an eye on that. Not much we can do unless he comes to Britain either." Ron said.

"So we tell Minister Bones like Harry said. She can try to get things rolling there." Ginny piped in.

"Right," Harry took up the conversation again, "So it's decided, we tell Minister Bones and the Goblins." Everyone nodded their approval. "Harry wrote out a message for the Minister. "Dobby, I want you to take this to Minister Bones and make sure she reads it. We need to see her as soon as she can fit us into her schedule." Harry wrote out another message. "I'll send this to our solicitors with Hedwig telling them that something has come up and we need them to come here. Ron, Ginny, considering the position your father is in, we may need to bring him in. You going to be okay with that?"

They nodded. It was something that they had been discussing.

Dobby 'ported out to see Minister Bones.

"Okay, this means that we are going to have to up our training. For that we will need an instructor. I'm going to ask Master Lynn for a recommendation when I see him in Potions Wednesday." Harry continued. "We need to get the twins to stop making pranks that need to be ingested. They need to be done to someone from long distance. I think I'll drop the hint later tomorrow. Get them thinking about it. If need be, we'll tell them, but I would prefer that we put that off for now." Ron and Ginny both nodded their heads. They wanted the twins to have as much of a childhood as possible.

Harry went over to his father's books and pulled out a slim blue book. "I'll see about giving them a copy of this. It has some great pranks in it including some of the ones we've been using. This should get their minds going." He placed it on the table for now. "I don't know about you, but I have the need to blow up some dummies." The others grinned and they headed out of the trunk and towards the RoR.

~ooOoo~

That night, Harry was awoken with news from his allies that Riddle had returned to his body.

He had used the negative energies surrounding Auschwitz and a sacrifice to do it.

 **October 31** **st** **:**

The next morning, Harry paused in front of the twins. Once he had their attention, he handed each of them a book. Fred received Sirius' _Marauder's Manuel_ while George received James'. Harry still had Remus' in just in case.

When the twins realized who wrote the books they jumped around in joy. "So this is how you're pulling those pranks." They crowed.

Harry shook his head snickering. "Sirius was my godfather and his name was Padfoot. My father was Prongs. And Remus was Moony. Unfortunately, Pettigrew was Wormtail. I myself, have Remus' and my mother's books." He grinned at their confused looks. "My mum had to keep up with the Marauder's didn't she? And _**she**_ didn't get caught at it either. _**Her**_ books are the ones I've been using. Though I do have the Marauder's Books memorized by now." With that he walked off.

"Well now, we'll just have to try harder brother mine." Fred said to George. "Indubitably" George replied.

~ooOoo~

Later that morning, Harry and the group were summoned to the ministry.

Several hours later a tired Minister Bones summoned Mr. Weasley to her office.

There, he found Ron and Ginny as well as Neville, Harry, and Hermione. "I hope nothing has happened." He said worriedly.

A pensive was placed before him and he was told he finally had the clearance to see this.

~ooOoo~

When he came out, he was shaking and sweaty. He immediately grabbed both Ron and Ginny, pulling them into a hug. Then reached over and grabbed Harry, Neville, and Hermione to include them into the hug. Looking over their heads, he looked at the minister and demanded to know everything.

~ooOoo~

After they were done briefing Mr. Weasley, he asked "What do you need me to do?"

Minister Bones answered, "I need you to take a handpicked group of Aurors and go check out the site. We need to find everything he used to regain his body. Harry's allies were very vague about that. If possible I need a fix as to where he is going. But if you can't find out, we'll use Harry's contacts." She gave him a list of names for him to pick from for the group to go with him.

He took the list and, after a brief hug from the kids, headed out.

After he had left, Minister Bones turned to Harry, "I need everything you get. Even if you don't think it's important. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now let's get you back to school."

~ooOoo~

They arrived back at school just in time for the Halloween feast. Harry bowed out and went with his solicitors to his trunk.

There they made plans of their own. Plus Harry asked for updates on the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors. He was waiting on the Goblins to get back to him about the news he had sent to them with Dobby.

He also wanted to make appointments with the various companies he was doing business with. He wanted to see how their little selling program was working out from their end. But that would have to wait till after Christmas. From what he knew, their set up in Diagon was going well. And would be more than ready for the Christmas rush.

The music store in Hogsmead was set and ready for the first Hogsmead weekend. They had wanted to put in a large bookstore, but Harry had nixed that idea. He didn't want to a) ruin the atmosphere of Hogsmead, and b) put the other bookstores out of business.

The same with mega stores in Diagon. He was against them. And since he either owned or had investments in most of the stores there, he actually had a say in the process. If they wanted to do business that way they could do what he did and buy stores around the Leaky Cauldron. Let people know that there are more books to be had there.

He already had Xander and the Goblins in talks with Flourish and Blotts about opening their catalog business to more books. And he was preparing the Library in Diagon to expand and add more reading books to their list of books.

Harry sat back with his fingers rubbing his nose. "Is there anything I've forgotten?"

Dobby stood up and went over his own notes. "You have a meeting with the Shopkeepers Guild on Thursday to discuss the revamping of Diagon and the rebuilding of Knockturn."

"Various Stockholders' meetings are coming up." Xander butted in, "I'll take those for you Harry." Harry sighed in gratitude.

Dobby continued: "You need to get a tutor for your Martial Arts. You were thinking of asking either the Headmaster or Master Lynn about that. And Mr. Woods wants more of your time for Quidditch Practice."

Harry ran a tired hand through his hair. "Alright, set up an appointment with the Headmaster and Master Lynn at their earliest convenience. Let them know it's about a Martial Arts tutor for me and the others. And hopefully I can see the Goblins before Thursday. I need to let them know about Riddle. See if their own contacts have said anything. As for Oliver, I'll just have to tell him I can't make it to both the early morning sessions and the evening sessions. I am not failing classes nor am I going to cut down on my other duties."

"And Dobby," Dobby looked at Harry. "Put in that I am going to be having some me time this coming weekend. If I don't get some downtime soon, I'll be useless to everyone."

Dobby nodded and wrote that down. He was already coming up with plans for his Master.

~ooOoo~

"This is nice," Oliver stated as Harry showed him his trunk. "Must have cost a pretty galleon."

Harry just nodded tiredly. Plopping himself in his chair. He motioned for Oliver to take a seat. "This is where I run my evil empire." He said with a grin. "I asked you down here to let you know, I can't do every practice you keep coming up with. I'm getting burned out. I need thirty hour days as it is. I need to relax or else Dobby has threatened to kidnap me and take me out of the country for a rest. He's also threatening getting Madam Pomfrey on my case about my stress levels. I can do either morning workouts or evening. I can't do both. I can do weekends to an extent. I have business meetings coming up that are very important right now. However I am scheduling them around my **known** practice times so no sudden practice ideas. Or if you do, have them with Ginny. She needs more practice time as the main seeker. Either choose Saturday as an early morning or Sunday. You can't have both. I need at least one day where I can sleep in. The same goes for the rest of the team. On the plus side I have invested in a few things that the Americans and the Muggles take for granted when dealing with their athletes." Harry got up with a groan. And motioned Oliver to follow him. He led Oliver out of the trunk and to the main shower area that the team used. In there was several new tubs. At Oliver's questioning look, Harry went on to explain. "These are whirlpool tubs. They have jets situated in areas to sooth tired muscles and help you keep muscle stress and strains low. We use them after every practice and every game. This will help keep our team in tip top performance mode. Though we have got to remember to take showers beforehand."

Oliver hugged Harry and then apologized for his not thinking and promised he would do better on scheduling things. "The game against Slytherin is coming up. I want the best team to win. If they beat us with the team they have been forced to put together, we will be the laughingstock of the school." He lamented.

"Just don't burn out the team and we will have the game easily." Harry told him.

~ooOoo~

Hogsmead weekend finally came. Harry and the gang were among the first to get out. Oliver had eased up on practice for the weekend and the team gang hugged him. As they headed into the town they noticed that the music store was having a sale. So they headed inside to check things out. With everyone else following suit.

After they finished with their music shopping they headed over to Honeydukes and then to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

The twins were still trying to get Harry and things ended up in a water fight. Which Harry's team won since they had the super soakers.

The next morning, Harry and the others slept in. Dobby made sure that Harry's alarm was turned off. And after Harry finally awoke, Dobby served him breakfast in bed. Harry then headed into Hogsmead for a trip to the spa which had recently opened. Since he owned the place, he was able to set up appointments whenever he wanted. And that is exactly what he did.

End Part Two Chapter Three


	13. Chapter 13

**The Gryffindor Five**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter Four**

 **By danu40k**

November was over, and December just started. And now it was the prime time to shop. Not that Harry had a lot of shopping to do. He had promised the adults that his trunks were birthday/Christmas presents. So he had to think small.

He had been planning on tickets to the opening ceremony to the Lillehammer Olympics. But that fell through with Riddle back. No way could he justify leaving the country now; even if he could have managed to get them out of school for two weeks. That meant no World Con in Canada this year. Didn't stop them from going to the London Con in June though.

Harry thought about it and finally decided that Gift Certificates were the way to go. The new businesses he had helped bring into place had introduced them and the idea had taken off. Now every store carried some sort of Gift Certificate.

His businesses were doing well and looked like they would meet if not go over their earnings estimate for the quarter.

The spa was doing well enough that he was thinking of going through with the idea of designing a new Caracalla. The most well known spa in antiquity. Used for not only a day spa, but a getaway place and a city in its own way. He was having the designs looked over now, and was thinking of having it built at Darkwood. There was an old area where a town used to stand. Bringing the new Caracalla in would bring back the town as well.

Oliver was pleased with the team. They had won against Slytherin by over three hundred points, with Harry catching the snitch. Their next game was in a few months and it was against Ravenclaw. This game would be much harder and their training was slowly gearing up accordingly.

Sigh, Riddle was not being as accommodating. He was in South Africa right now. And gaining followers. And there was nothing Harry or the group could do. It was all in the minister's hands right now.

Mr. Weasley had been busy. He not only had to run his new department, but he had the monitor what was going on in South Africa as well.

So they worked out and practiced. Master Woodard was helping a great deal in cleaning up their fighting style. He was intrigued by their Parkour training and basically they swapped fighting styles. He would teach them Jeet-Kun-Do and they would teach him Parkour. They were slowly integrating them. Something Master Woodard thought Bruce Lee would approve of.

The Minister was gearing up the Aurors and the Unspeakables. She wanted them to be able to take out Riddle and his cohorts. She was using Harry's rebuilding of sections of Diagon and Knockturn as an excuse to place Auror Stations in Diagon and Knockturn Alley. These were used in conjunction with cameras. Just like their counterpart in Muggle London.

Harry himself was trying to expand both Diagon and Knockturn. He wished to bring in more businesses. And not just technology either. The Farmer's Market needed to be expanded. The stores made bigger to better take care of their customers. But at the same time, he wanted to keep it from becoming a mall or worse a mega store area. He was working with the shopkeeper's guild to keep that fine line from being crossed. And the shopper's appreciated the free Kiddy Care that Harry had instituted at Mrs. Weasley's urging.

He put it near the Auror station so that they would be well looked after.

He had opened _The Marauder's House of Mayhem_ just in time for the holidays as well. He made sure it was right across from Zonko's and Gambol and Japes. And next to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He had told the twins that they could work there in the summer. And that he would pay for their inventions so that they could afford to do more. In effect, he put them on the store's payroll as R and D people. Much to their delight. He also told them that when they graduate, he would have them take over the store he planned on building in Hogsmead. It would be taking the place of the Shrieking Shack which Harry was in the process of tearing down and rebuilding. It would, of course, be called The Shrieking Shack.

He was in negotiations with the National Quidditch People to place cameras in the stadiums and to place one on the seekers and other players so that viewers could feel as though they are there. They would put up viewing portal in several locations and those places would give the franchise a fee for being able to show the games.

Set ups like this were done in North America and Asia so the English National Team was familiar with the idea. Harry had even promised to pay the start up costs in return for a piece of the profits.

Finally it was decided to place a screen at Hogwarts and allow various businesses to come see. They would allow the viewing portal company to set up cameras around the pitch of The Bodmoor in Cornwall, and at The Ilkley Moor in Yorkshire.

The seeker would have a small camera attached to a small headpiece so that the audience could get the Seeker's Point of View when chasing the Snitch.

The camera would be activated whenever a seeker looks like they are moving to chase the snitch.

They also will set up a commentary box (right below the top box with silencing charms around it to keep the noise from outside out) at each pitch.

~ooOoo~

Christmas holiday began. Harry headed to Darkwood, while the rest of the gang headed home on the train. Harry had had Mrs. Longbottom hire the House-Elves for him. Since he knew next to nothing about what a place like Darkwood and Potter Manor would need as far as help was concerned.

Dobby had been busy as well. He had been Harry's go to guy when it came to doing Harry's wishes. And when Harry arrived he found the smell of good cooking wafting throughout the castle. The whole castle was decorated for the holidays, and everything was ready for the season. Harry was having a few get togethers. One was for just family and it was to be on Christmas Day. Another was to be in a few days and would be a society event. Harry had invited: The Longbottoms, The Bones Family, The Diggory Family, Ludo Bagman of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, The Weasleys, and other notables. He also had his friends and solicitors coming and Ragnok had promised to come as well. He also had several members of the press there.

He had Celestina Warbeck and the Banshees there for the entertainment.

Right now it was considered THE event of the season. This made Harry nervous. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Longbottom had already agreed to come over early that day to help with the last minute preparations and to help prepare him.

~ooOoo~

Harry went shopping before the party. He needed new clothes. He was fast growing out of his old ones. And he desperately needed dress clothes for the Party.

He had made an appointment with Madam Malkin to be personally fitted so he wouldn't have to wait.

After that he headed to Muggle London, where he bought more clothes and then went to his suit shop and ordered more suits made. This time with his family crest on the left hand side.

~ooOoo~

Finally the day of the event arrived. The Weasley's had arrived the night before and were now helping Harry with the last minute preparations With the Longbottoms arriving later in the morning.

Things were hectic. Harry had thought everything was ready. That is until the matriarchs arrived. Then everyone was running around getting things done.

When he got out of the shower, the matriarchs lamented about his hair to the point where he just used his metamorphmagus abilities and lengthened his hair making it more manageable. He then used a hair clip and clipped it at the nape of his neck.

~ooOoo~

The event went well. The Ballroom was more than ready for the guests. Darkwood herself felt warm and welcoming. Enjoying being the center of attention as everyone ooh and awed at her. Harry had given a short tour of the castle for the guests before dinner. With the castle's ghosts making merry with the various people there.

The dinner speech went well - Thank you Hermione. Harry had made sure to greet each person by name. A feat only possible because Dobby had made sure to quiz Harry everyday using pictures.

When it was all through, Harry sighed with relief. Removing his tie, he called for a drink. The best Cider he could buy. And made a toast to all those who had helped him before calling it a night.

~ooOoo~

Christmas Day dawned bright and cheery. The castle ghosts were singing songs, and the House-Elves seemed to be humming along.

Harry got up and did his morning workout, then took a long hot bath. Then after a leisurely breakfast, he headed down to the library where the family Christmas tree was. Once there he summoned the various elves including Dobby.

Each one he had Dobby call forth. And each one he handed a Uniform. When the first one thought he was being given clothes, Harry stopped him from crying by showing the outfit that Dobby was wearing. Harry wanted his elves to look the best they could. And since he had the best elves period, he wanted them to show it by wearing his colors. After that they all happily came and got their uniforms.

Dobby got a small CD player so that he could listen to his own music without having to wait till Harry was asleep. He also got a few CD's to go along with it.

Soon it was time to get ready for his guests. He had Neville, and the Weasleys, (who were picking up the Grangers to bring with them) coming over at one. So he went up to his room and changed out of his sweats and into a pair of jeans and a dress shirt. He put on his Dragon-hide boots and headed downstairs to wait on his guests.

Neville was the first one to show. Coming through the Floo. Flax, one of Harry's House-Elves, dusted him off and showed him to the library where Harry was quietly reading.

"Hey Harry," Neville hugged him, "Great party. Gran was all excited about how well things went."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, she owled me and told me that the spring and summer season were coming up and that she already had made plans to help me. Seems she misses the Fete seasons she had before the war."

"Yeah. She never felt up to doing up the Manor. Generally she only showed up at parties when it was socially necessary. Thanks for including her. It really made her Christmas." Neville told him.

Harry laughed again. "Neville, when she owled me, she told me that maybe this year she would host a garden party. After all it would be a waste to not show all the work you've been putting in." Neville laughed with Harry.

"Yeah, she hinted about that to me. Told me to make sure the garden looked especially good this year." He said.

By this time, the Grangers were there along with the Weasleys.

"Now that was a ride!" Exclaimed Mr. Granger. Hermione just laughed as she went over to hug Harry and Neville. "So Harry, this is yours huh?" She said looking around the entranceway.

Harry grinned. "Let me give you the grand tour. I'll have Flossy take your bags to your rooms." So saying, Harry rounded everyone up and took them on the tour of the house. Not the shortened tour he had given the guests at his party, but the real tour with the ghosts coming out to add comments. Mrs. Granger leapt in shock when the first ghost showed up, but soon grew accustomed to the event and began to enjoy this irreverent look at the family house of Potter.

~ooOoo~

Soon it was time for dinner and Dobby came to escort them into the dining room. The private dining room, not the public one. This one was used by family only.

After dinner was over, Harry brought them back to the library where Hermione oohed over the books. Harry just smiled indulgently as he brought out the Christmas gifts.

"Now Harry," Mrs. Weasley began.

"You, hush. You're ruining my fun." Harry replied. He handed out envelopes to the Weasley's, Neville, and Hermione. Each envelope had a confirmation for the upcoming London Con which was to be held in June after they got home from school.

There was a squeal from the kids as they discovered that they were going. Mr. Weasley told Harry, "I don't know if I'll be able to come Harry. And I don't want to have everyone go if there is no adult presence." Harry had his hand up. "I have it covered Mr. Weasley. Xander, one of my solicitors, and a close personal friend has agreed to chaperone. In return he gets to go to the Con with us. He's just as excited as everyone else. Plus I heard the Mr. Granger is a sci-fi fan as well," Harry handed him an envelope. "Maybe we can talk him into going with us."

Mrs. Granger laughed at her husband's antics as he realized that there were tickets to the con in the envelope. It was he that their daughter got her love of reading from. And it was he, who had sparked her imagination in all things fantasy and science fiction.

Her husband looked over at her, "What? Do you know how hard it is to get tickets to this con?"

She looked at him then reached over and kissed him. "I know you'll have a wonderful time there."

Mrs. Granger looked at the envelope that Harry gave her. Inside was a gift certificate to an exclusive spa in London. The certificate was good for a full weekend.

Harry grinned at her. "I figured that you would enjoy the time away from your family."

She got up from her chair and came over. Leaning down to Harry, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Harry."

Now it was everyone else's turn to gift Harry:

Dobby was the first with a mismatched pair of homemade socks.

Mr. Weasley gave him his own leather jacket made out of dragon hide. While Mrs. Weasley gave him a homemade jumper, the jumper was in a dark emerald green with a dark blue H in the center. She also gave him some of her homemade fudge.

Ginny gave him special oils for his jacket with an instruction manual on how to properly clean and oil it.

Ron gave him a whip of his own. "Now we can definitely go as Curse Breakers." Harry and the others laughed.

The twins gave him a sample box of all their products.

And from Neville, he got a jade hairclip.

Finally came the Grangers, he got a personalized practice snitch. Charmed to come when whistled at.

By this time it was late, and everyone was enjoying the quiet atmosphere. The elves had lit the fireplace, quiet music was playing on the stereo, they had full bellies and the elves were serving egg-nog.

The twins were the first to speak. "So Harry, are you and the others going to go in for the masquerade this year at the con?"

Harry shrugged. "I know you want to go as Jedi's again. We could all go as Jedi's and have a Lightsaber fight or something. Say Weasleys against the rest of us. We could start choreographing the moves when we get back to school. I'm sure Master Woodard would help" The twins eyes lit up.

Ron frowned thinking about it. He had been planning on going as Curse Breakers again this year, but the idea of a sword fight for the masquerade sounded like fun. "I'm in." He finally said.

Ginny agreed. Being a Jedi sounded fun.

Hermione agreed as well. While Neville looked skeptical. "I've never been to a con before. What are you supposed to do at a masquerade?"

The twins delighted in telling him all about their experiences at the con last year. Until finally, "I'm in. I'll probably regret it, but I'm in."

End Part Two Chapter Four


	14. Chapter 14

**The Gryffindor Five**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter Five**

 **By danu40k**

The New Year started, and with it came Riddle. He had gathered what he thought he needed and had decided it was time to take the message home.

He had enough people to help him break his loyal followers out of Azkaban. Its fall would signal the rise of Voldemort.

~ooOoo~

Harry woke from his meditations with a start and quickly headed to Dobby. "Dobby! I need you to take a message to Minister Bones. Tell her we need to meet immediately. It's an emergency. Tell her that Riddle is back and is going to attack Azkaban."

Dobby's eyes grew wide as he nodded his understanding of the message. 'Porting away as soon as Harry was done talking to him.

Harry went to get the others.

~ooOoo~

After everyone was in the room, Harry began, "Riddle is back. He's planning on attacking Azkaban soon. When he finds out all of his people have been quietly executed for their crimes, he's going to go ballistic"

"Shite." Said Ron. "We didn't count on him being back so soon. He was supposed to stay away for at least another year."

"Yeah, he seems to be doing that a lot. It's almost like he can read us" Replied Ginny.

At that, everyone looked at Harry wondering if maybe Riddle could be reading them.

"No, I doubt he is. I think he is doing this for his followers. I don't mean the ones in Azkaban, but the ones he has now." Ron replied.

At their look, he continued; "These aren't his old followers. Unlike them he needs to prove himself to them before they will completely follow him. Terror tactics won't work here. At least not against them. What better way than to attack and take over a place that's supposed to be impregnable"

"Then what? Where does he strike next when he finds out that he has no followers here anymore?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "That one's easy. He'll hit the Ministry in revenge for his followers. He'll have too to keep his new followers."

"Either that or he'll hit Diagon. Or both. But I think Harry's right; he'll go after Minister Bones and her administration first." Continued Ron.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Asked the twins as they finished coming down the stairs into Harry's trunk.

"What are you doing in here?" Demanded Hermione.

"We came down to watch videos. It's our marathon night. Heard you talking…" They said.

"And waited, listening in on a conversation that has nothing to do with you." Countered Hermione.

The twins shrugged. "So, we take it that this is not a game." Asked Fred.

George continued the questioning, "Want to explain just how you know all this?"

Harry looked at Ron and Ginny. They nodded their heads. They had known that sooner or later the twins would get involved. "Right, I'll let Hermione explain it to you while I get the pensive."

~ooOoo~

When Minister Bones arrived in the meeting room, she was surprised to find not just the group, but the twins as well. At her raised eyebrows, Harry told her what had happened.

She nodded and told them that Mr. Weasley was seeing to Azkaban. The Auror force was being called up to deal with the coming attack. And security was being beefed up at the Ministry.

"What about Diagon?" The twins asked.

"We've been slowly increasing security there. Plus we have rebuilt the atmospheric wards over the alleyways. It won't take much to turn them on. Once on, they will make it impossible to apparate or portkey in or out of the alleyways. They also absorb spells cast against them which will make it harder for Death Eaters to attack." Minister Bones answered them.

Harry took over the discussion. "As an heir to two of the houses I've been able to access the center of the castle and have been doing ward maintenance. Making them as strong as possible. The same as Hogsmead. This summer, I'm going to have the construction and repair people back in to finish what they were doing. After they are through, I'll have the house-elves go through and give the place a thorough cleaning. We'll be hosting students who have a bad home life, or who just want to stay and study, over the summer as well." Harry rubbed his eyes. "I have counselors coming to talk to all the students individually to see who needs to stay. After that, the Head of Houses will be talking to each student to see if any wish to stay so that they can continue to study using their wands, or get some extra tutoring in." He finished.

"So what now?" Ginny asked.

"Now we wait. I keep an eye on Riddle and keep everyone else updated with what I find. Until then there's not much that we, as students, can do. It'll be all up to the adults right now." Harry stated tiredly.

"Harry, I would like to see the information you have. Do you mind if we use the pensive?" Minister Bones asked.

Harry shook his head and pulled out the memory for her to use. Ten minutes later, she came out and nodded to Harry, who put the memory back. "I want to know as soon as you do as to where they end up camping. The more we can capture the better." She told him.

Harry nodded his understanding. She then dismissed them, heading back to the ministry.

~ooOoo~

The news hit the next week. Voldemort was back, and had attacked Azkaban. The ministry had been able to stave off the attack with only a few losses. While Voldemort's forces suffered many casualties and captures. For obvious reasons the ministry was beefing up security with a State Force. This will act as a military force and be activated in times of crisis/war. The ministry is asking for volunteers for both the Aurors and the State Force.

The news hit the Wizarding community hard. They had all thought that their troubles with Voldemort were over. But now that he was back…There were a lot of people signing up for both the Aurors and the State Force. They figured that this was the best way to help keep their families safe.

~ooOoo~

After the attack, the twins began to train with the group. Harry also had them working on pranks and cantrips just in case.

After a while, Harry decided that things were to tense, if things didn't let up soon they would burn themselves out before they even faced off with Riddle. He decided to restart the prank war against the twins.

The opening salvo was a water bomb on the twins at the entranceway to the main Hall. That way everyone could see it. This was no ordinary water bomb. He had been watching Ramna ½ with the twins and had spelled the water to not only change them into girls, but to change their outfits into schoolgirl clothes. Complete with short skirts.

The spell went off without a hitch. Peeves was more than happy to help with the water bomb and the twin's reaction was priceless. Harry had the group ready with cameras to take pictures of them in their schoolgirl outfits. Their red hair curled just so. The sign above them stated that the entertainment was brought to you courtesy of Chaos Incorporated.

The twins vowed revenge. Once they returned to normal that is.

~ooOoo~

Unfortunately, they had to wait; Harry received another warning while doing his evening meditations. Riddle was going to hit Diagon. He felt that there was too much security on the ministry right now.

Harry had summoned Minister Bones and they began to plot.

~ooOoo~

The morning of the attack, they had everyone evacuated and Aurors and State Force people taking their places. Harry was on top of the tallest building with the twins as his bodyguards. They hadn't had time to learn how to fight effectively in battle, so they were going to do what they did best. Long range mayhem.

The attack came at noon. Everyone was out as though they were out to lunch. The Death Eaters came first. Attacking the so called civilians. Then trying to light the buildings on fire. Unfortunately the civilians fought back and the new spells that Harry had had put on the buildings kept them from being burned. Once Riddle arrived the atmospheric wards came up. Making it impossible to apperate or portkey.

The various entryways were blocked off and the Floos were turned off. As far as the Ministry was concerned, this was going to be the final battle against Riddle.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny, were in their element. They had trained many years for this. And Parkour was made for close order fighting. The Death Eaters didn't know what hit them. Every time they thought that they had one of them cornered, they would do the impossible and run up the building. Attacking from above.

The twins were at their best. The pranks and cantrips causing as much mayhem as ever. They had spells they learned off of the books Harry lent them. They had even figured out how to do the spells Harry had used to do a Ramna.

Finally it was up to Harry. He sank down into his meditation form knowing that the twins would watch out for him and went astral.

~ooOoo~

From outside it looked as though an Eagle had emerged from Harry and dived down hitting Riddle and disappearing. Fighting slowed as they heard Riddle scream in pain and collapse on the ground then turn into ashes as the Eagle flew out of his body screaming its victory. Darkwood's Own clenched in one claw and a dead snake in the other.

The crowd watched as the Eagle slowly returned to Harry and entered his body. The shield over Diagon pulsed and the form of a griffin appeared roaring its success, before dimming and returning to its opaque looks.

Those Death Eaters that had been marked died a painful death when their master died. The rest were taken into custody. Once clean up was over the shield was brought down and the shopkeepers allowed back in checking out their shops.

~ooOoo~

The crowds went wild at the news that Harry had once again defeated Riddle. Celebrations were held throughout the Wizarding communities to acknowledge the fact that Riddle's second reign of terror was over. And that this time he really was dead.

Harry was forced to give a news conference where he told them that how he did it was a state secret and that yes Riddle was truly dead this time.

For his efforts the ministry gave Harry the Order of Merlin First Class.

The group including the twins received Order of Merlin's Second Class for their work in the Battle of Diagon.

~ooOoo~

Finally it was over. The school year had finally come to an end and with it freedom.

Harry went to stay at Darkwood for the summer. With Mrs. Longbottom holding him to his agreement to hold Fete's at both the Manor house and at Darkwood. She also forced him to show up at other parties. Many of which, he dragged at least one of the group to.

London Con came and went. They had taken second place in the masquerade with their depiction of a training class for Jedi's.

While in the background a figure watched and plotted.

 _Fini_


End file.
